Rune & Rukio:The New Hiers of The Jungle
by SilverToraGe
Summary: Rune has returned from his absence to help his sister, Rukio maintain the jungle they have inherited from their father. The word of Rune's return as well as the death of the great jungle emperor, Leo, has stirred up a lot of trouble and if that wasnt enough, Leo's old rival, Claw has returned to try and reclaim a jungle he had always assumed was his.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold bitter storm, the sky was black with clouds, and the ground was thick with white cold snow. It was a question of night or day, the air around was masked with fog. Snow heavily fell from the darkened sky, with strong winds carrying it in ahead. There was nothing ahead to see but fog and flying snow.  
A white paw took a step into the snow from out of the shadow. One paw after another. As each paw stepped forward, the track left behind was almost immediately covered by the falling snow. The set of paws stopped. The wind grew even stronger, though the fog began to fade, revealing the young white lion. He once again began to slowly pace forward. He lifted his head, and squinted his eyes attempting to see ahead. His eyes were brown, with a glowing reflection of the little light ahead. The tuff of hair of his head almost covered his eyes, and the yellow bandana he wore around his neck blew in the other direction as the wind pushed even harder.  
The he heard an echoing sound from a distance.  
"Rune…"  
It was distant, but clear as day.  
"Rune…. RUNE..!"  
"Who's calling me?" It was the cub who spoke in response to the echo. The voice calling was deep, and very familiar.  
"Rune!"  
Rune managed to get his head up against the raging winds, but the piercing snow kept hitting his eyes. The voice grew closer and closer. Rune heard his name again, this time he knew who was calling him.  
Rune looked up, and faintly in front of him was a shadowy figure of a lion. It was his father, Kimba.  
"Dad!" Rune called out, " I'm sorry! I-" Rune was interrupted by a heavy gust of wind and snow. Rune shook himself and tried to look up again, but the wind got heavier. Rune spoke again with out lifting his head,  
"Dad, I'm sorry I left, I-"  
" Rune, I will always be proud of you…" Kimba's voice began to fade away. Rune looked up as his fading father.  
"NO!" he cried out " Don't leave me, dad!"  
As Rune hurried through the snow, trying to reach his father, he noticed another shadow forming behind his father. This shadow was darker. It was shaped more like a human, and as the shadow became more visible, it stretched out it's arm pointing toward Kimba. Rune stopped in his tracks watching this shadowy figure. Rune then figured out what this human shadow was about to do. He was pointing a gun at his father.  
"Dad!" he yelled, "Look out behind you!" but Kimba stood motionless in place, smiling.  
"Rune…" was the last words of his father. Then suddenly BANG!

Rune jerked his head up trying to catch his breath, sweating. Rune was dreaming. Rune began to slowly clam his breathing, he look around. In front of him was the human he was friendly with, Dr. Moustache, sitting at a table writing in a book with a small lantern in front of him. Behind him was his father's pelt, which he was sleeping next to. He and Dr. Moustache were in a small cabin outside the forest. Though it was the middle of the night, that loud bang he heard in his dream was very real, in fact, that noise came from outside. It was a gunshot. Dr. Moustache got up from his seat and stepped by the door.  
"What in the world was that?" he asked himself. Rune Dr. Moustache walk outside the cabin door. Rune started to think about his dream. He was getting overwhelmed with guilt. A few months ago, Rune ran away from home, he then found himself in the human world. It was a circus of performing animals and people. He remembered the nice human he met, and even the street rat he became friends with too. He also remembered the cranes who were leaving the jungle because of a plague. He came home to the jungle a few days later, and found Mr. Moustache, a human who had once saved his life, carrying the pelt of his father.  
At that moment he knew that he lost his father, but he didn't know how. He remembered hearing Dr. Moustache say that he wanted to stay in Africa for a few months to research the Moonstone a little longer. Rune had stayed with him for those few months, he wasn't ready to go home yet. He was afraid of what his sister and his mother would think of him for running away, and what they'd know about what happened to his father. Rune was very overwhelmed with guilt and anxiety.  
Outside he heard Dr. Moustache's voice. Rune peaked outside to see what was going on. Outside Dr. Moustache furiously approached a hunter who was holding a gun ready to aim. "Hey you!" Dr. Moustache yelled, "Just what do you think you doing out here?"  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" the man replied, his tone was slightly sarcastic. He stood leaning against a tree, the wind was blowing his short jet black hair in has face. He was tall and skinny, wearing a leather jacket. His face was narrow, and his facial expression looked as if he were constantly talking in sarcasm.  
"Your disturbing the animals who live here!" Dr. Moustache replied. Dr. Moustache was a heavy se older man with a orange jumpsuit and no hear, but just a white moustache. Dr. Moustache was getting more furious with this man.  
"Fine, fine, I'll hunt somewhere else," the man replied "No use arguing with an old folk like you." Just as he turned away, he glanced back toward the cabin, and caught Rune looking at him. The man turned to face Rune. Rune looked at the man.  
"That's a white lion!" the hunter exclaimed, "A rare white lion!"  
"What about him?" Dr. Moustache asked, furiously.  
"Is he yours?" The hunter asked, "Is he for sale? I'll buy him from you."  
"No!" Dr. Moustache replied furiously, "Absolutely not! He belongs to the jungle!  
You can not have him!"  
"Okay, okay" The hunter said, "Forget it then." The hunter then picked up his gun again and trailed off in the woods. Dr. Moustache turned around and headed back to the cabin. He kneeled down to Rune, "like I'd ever sell you to a man like that," he said calmly, "This is your home." Rune gave a purr of affection has Dr. Moustache stroked his head. After Dr. Moustache stood up, he headed for a sleeping abg on the floor to go to sleep. Rune took on more look outside. He knew he wasn't to far from home. I have to go back, he thought to himself, I can't keep hiding here. Than Rune got up and walked back to his father's pelt and lied down next to it. He knew tomorrow, he had to go home.

The next morning. Rune and Dr. Moustache walked through the plain field. Dr. Moustache was carrying Kimba's pelt over his shoulder, they were headed to a small airport. Dr. Moustache was ready to leave Africa so he can share his discovery with the rest of the human world. Rune was walking slowly, looking down, horrified from his dream with his father. Rune knew he has never had a dream with his father in it like that before. He had no idea what would happen next.  
Dr. Moustache turned to face Rune. He kneeled down and started to stroke him.  
"Thank you," he said, "You were nice company to me while I did my research."  
Rune looked up at him, listening.  
"Your father has saved all mind kind," Dr. Moustache continued, "and now I have to share it with the rest of the world. I will miss you"  
Dr. Moustache turn and pulled a yellow bandana from his pocket and tied it loosely around Rune's neck.  
"I found this on you when I came back from Mt. Moon" Dr. Moustache said, "You can have it back. Take care of yourself!" Dr. Moustache smiled at Rune, waved, then walked away. Rune watched him leave. He realized that now he had to go home. Rune stood up, than turned back and headed for the woods. I'm going home, Rune thought, I'm finally going home.  
Memories of his cub life with his family began racing through his mind. His heart was beating fast, and he began sweating. What if they don't live there anymore, he began wondering, what if Rukio left home? What if they went searching for dad… As Rune got deeper into the woods, he began to slow his pace. He was getting closer; and the closer he got, the more anxious he became. Rune slowly pushed aside the thick bracken, and carefully pushed through the bramble bushes. Rune then began to hear noises. His anxiousness then turned to curiosity and he heard the sounds of talking animals as he got closer to his old home. Rune finally reached the edge of the forest where his old home was. He was only a few yards away. Rune pushed some shrubs out of his way so he can see more clearly. Outside from where he was, he saw a large gathering of animals standing in front of where he lived.  
Rune crouched down so he wouldn't be seen. He began looking around at all the animals. They were standing close to his home as if they were waiting for something. All of them chatting with each other as if to kill time. Then he saw in front of the animals his old friends: Coco, a green talkative parrot who would give his father, Kimba, all the news on what went on in the jungle. Toni, an orange antelope who wore an old human hat over his horns, and Mandy, an old mandrill who was a close family friend to Kimba and his father, Panja.  
What is going on here? Rune muttered to himself, some kind of meeting? Rune began looking up at his old home where he once lived with his father, mother, and sister. The place was a huge castle-like old ruin. It was covered by overgrowth. The walls has moss on the sides and the stare well which led to the entrance has some vies growing on its sides. And even the door way was wrapped in moss and brambles. As he observed everything going on, he heard a voice coming from the inside. Rune looked up at the entrance and saw his sister, Rukio. She stood at the top of the entrance. Her golden brown fur glowed in the sun's reflection. Her eyes were brown like his, and she even had that small tuft of hair on her forehead like her brother.  
"Its Rukio!" Rune busted out loud. As soon as he said that he ducked under the shrubs in fear of being heard. He looked at the animals, and they all looked curious. They heard him. Rune became tense. The animals began discussing his outburst. Though the animals didn't not what he said or even who said it, they were getting agitated. Rune could feel their tension. He back up slightly, but the sound of the bracken was too loud, and he has too close. He got as low as he could, then he looked up at Rukio. He was glad to see she was well, but where was his mother?  
"Princess Rukio," a gazelle called out, "I believe we are being watched!"  
"Some one is trespassing" another animal in the distance called out.  
Than more animals began to protest. Others wanted to find the trespasser.  
"Enough!" Rukio shouted. She jumped down from the entrance and slowly paced down the stairs. The animals cleared a path to where the sound came from she stopped at the base of the stairs, and she continued, "Who ever you are, come out. In Panja's Jungle, everyone is welcome. There is no need to hide." She spoke calmly. Her voice was very soft and welcoming. Rune looked at his sister, even though she was still quite a distance from where he was, he felt very far away. He even felt guilty hiding from her. He carefully stood up with his head down and slowly took a step into the clearing. Until he was fully out of the bushes, he stepped forward, looked up at his sister and gave her a worried smile,  
"I'm home." He said calmly.

Rukio's facial expression changed completely. This is the first time she has seen her brother in several months. Her eyes glowed with excitement and joy. "Rune!" she exclaimed, "Your alive!" She ran up to her brother and gave him an affectionate lick on his cheek and rubbed her face on his. Rune returned the affection. He was as happy as she was. Toni and Coco turned to see Rune. They came up to him and gave him a warm welcome. Rune looked at his friends, unable to hold back his joy.  
Rukio nuzzled him again "welcome home." she murmured to his ear.  
Rune then looked at the animals surrounding them, ready to give his greetings to him, but then he saw all the animals had a tense look on their faces. It was as if they were not happy to see him. Rune then became anxious again.  
"Come on Rune," Rukio said, "Lets go inside."  
Rune quietly followed her, and they were followed by Toni and Coco. As they walked by, the animals watched him tensely. They gave him unwelcoming looks. Rune became more and more anxious with every step he took.  
They went up the stairs and into the den if the home. Toni and Coco stopped at the entrance, while Rune and Rukio kept going forward. Rukio sat down and then Rune sat in front of her.  
"So you're alive," Rukio started to say softly "I really thought something happened to you. Where'd you go? Why did you run away?"  
"I didn't run away," Rune replied defensively "I went to go visit the human world." He calmed his tone and spoke softly again " You know for the longest time when I was little I wanted to know what humans were like" As he spoke he began to feel the excitement of his experience. Rukio dipped her head and nodded.  
" It was amazing, Rukio!" Rune put in, before he spoke again he saw her expression become sad. "Rukio," he started again, but in a more comforting tone " I didn't mean to be gone so long. I just wanted to see what it was like so when I came back I can you, and mom and dad. I didn't expect this, what I found out what I came home. That dad had passed on…" his tone got more quieter and he became sad with the thought of his father. "Wh- where's mom?" He asked Rukio.  
Rukio paused slightly at the question, she looked down again and answered solemnly "she passed on too."  
Rune was horrified at the news of his mother. He was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Then Rukio continued "When you left, the jungle became infected with the plague. Mom was the first to be contracted with the illness."  
"The plague," Rune whispered, " I remember now, some cranes flew over where I was staying in the human world, they left because of the plague. So it really was that bad?"  
"Yes," Rukio answered " It infected and killed a lot of animals….. I caught the plague…"  
"What? ..How?"  
" Some how, dad found this human with a cure for the plague. He saved me, and lots of other animals. Dad left with the human, he said he wanted to repay him for his kindness by helping him find something in Mt. Moon."  
"The moon stone…"  
Rukio looked up at Rune in question. "The what?" She asked  
"I know who you are talking aout, I met him after I came back from the human world he talked about how dad helped him find the moonstone, but that's when I found out dad didn't make it either. In fact, when I saw the man, he was carrying dad's pelt."  
"So dad died helping him" Rukio added.  
"I guess so..." replied Rune.  
"So when you cam back from the human world, why didn't you come home?" Rukio asked.  
"Im sorry," Rune answered, "I just wasn't ready, when I found out what happened to dad, I wasn't ready to bring that news home. I just…" Rune stopped speaking and looked down in sadness. Rukio nuzzled Rune sympathetically. She didn't want to question him no more. Rune looked up at her with a broken smile.  
"All that matters is that you home now." Rukio murmured.  
A few moments later, Coco flew in from outside.  
"Rukio come quick!" Coco exclaimed, "The animals! Theyre getting very furious!"  
"Yeah," Toni added, "They're not very happy about Rune!"

"Rune?" Rukio asked them, "Why him? He didn't do nothing wrong." With out waiting for an answer, she jumped up and ran for the entrance. Rune looked at Toni and Coco in question. They looked at him and shrugged. They didn't know what was going on either.  
"Everybody listen!" Rukio called out, "My brother has come home, please honor his return! He and I will take over my father's legacy together!"  
All the animals protested against her words. Rune stepped outside to see what was happening. An elephant called out "Him?! NO WAY! He's not welcomed here!"  
Rune was in shock. These animals wanted nothing to do with Rune. "But why?" Rukio asked.  
"He turned his back on the jungle when things went bad!" a giraffe pointed out  
Rune then realized what was going on. The animals thought he left the jungle when the plague came in the jungle in fear of being infected. They thought the son of Kimba had turned his back on the animals because he was a coward. Rune stepped forward and began to speak. "Everyone please listen to me," he started " I left the jungle to visit a new place, I wanted to visit man. Besides, I left before the plague came here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave during this situation. I promise I-" then he was interrupted by the giraffe again "Oh so now you love humans? You love creatures who kill us for fun?"  
"Rune is a traitor," A red fox added, "He left us during a time of need to visit humans! You don't deserve to be our leader! Kimba was a much better king than you'll ever be!"  
Rune didn't know what to say. The animals began protesting angrily again. Rune started to get frustrated, he spit his nails and growled in a low tone. Then finally he lashed out, "Fine!" he cried out, "If you don't want me to lead you, then I won't!" With out waiting for a response , he ran down the stairs, then back into the woods.  
"Rune wait! Don't go!" Rukio begged, but Rune was already gone. Rukio got frustrated and turned to the animals, "Are you all happy now?" She asked them, "I finally got my brother back, the only family I had left, and you sent him away." her face began to tear up, and she ran into the den crying. The animals all looked at each other, all of them felt a strong pang of guilt. Then they dispurst into the jungle again silently. Mandy turned to Rukio, he calmly whispered "Don't worry, He just needs some time to take everything in, I'll go talk to him."  
"Thank you," She replied, then she went to the corner of the room where a bed made of hay and straw was and she lied down. Mandy looked at the entrance, he put his hand over his beard-liked off white fur that came down under his face. He then made his way to the entrance and left. Rukio looked up and saw that he was gone. She got up and walked to the entrance. She sat down and looked at the sky, " Mother, Father," She whispered, "I promise that Rune and I will take over your legacy together, I promise."

Night fell in the forest. The sky shone with many bright stars, and the light of the full moon reflected on the trees and the grass. Rune was sitting out on a meadow. Though it wasn't to far from home, he was happy to be away from those animals. How am I going to fix things? He wondered, Everything was fine, I had great friends, and a loving family, and I gave it all up. Just behind him he heard rustling in the bushes. Rune turned around with his hair standing "Who's there?" he snarled. Out of the bushes came Mandy. Rune saw it was him and calmed his fur, and sheathed his claws. "Oh, its just you." He said.  
"Yes, its me," Mandy started, "I came out here to see how you were" Mandy smiled at Rune, but Rune didn't smile back. He looked at Mandy with frustration.  
"Its horrible," Rune replied, " Everyone hates me because I left."  
"They don't hate you, they just don't understand you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They don't think the same you do, see unlike the other animals, you had nice experiences with humans. They have not, they've had all bad experiences." Rune looked down again. "So that means I have to prove myself to the animals to show that I'm not a traitor." He said.  
"Yes you do," Mandy replied, "But you can do it, after all, you are just like you father! This was the age he started ruling the jungle too!"  
'Yeah, but he didn't have to prove himself to everyone," Rune retorted, "He was respected from the beginning."  
Mandy busted out laughing. Rune turned to him angrily, "What's so funny?" He asked.  
"You think your father got instant approval from the animals the moment he entered the jungle?" Mandy replied, "The animals didn't trust Kimba the moment they all saw him. You see he wasn't born in the jungle, he was born on a ship in the ocean. His father was shot by poachers before he was born and Kimba escaped from the ship leaving his mother behind, and Kimba made his way back here. The jungle had no king until he came to, the jungle was ruled by lions who killed weaker animals for meat. No one trusted Kimba, he had to save the forest and everyone it before they all accepted him."  
"Wow," Rune said, "So he didn't have it easy either."  
"See Rune," Mandy continued, "When your king, you will face many challenges ahead."  
Rune turned away and looked up at the stars. He smiled at the thought of being king. He remembered how his father was a great king. He was the bravest warrior of the jungle. Rune wanted to be just like him. He looked up at the dark, starry sky, he could almost see the shapes of his mother and father in the stars looking down at him. Rune curled up in the grass, and started to sleep. Mandy smiled than headed back into the woods. Rune began to whisper in his sleep Tomorrow is a new day.

Early the next day, the sun rose and lit up the forest a light orange. Rukio woke up, she crawled out of her nest and stretched against the sun's rays. She got up and looked around, Rune still hadn't returned. She frowned at the thought that he may never come back after yesterday. Coco flew in through the entrance calling to Rukio urgently "Rukio!" He shouted, "Come quick!"  
"What's the matter Coco?" Rukio replied,  
"Man is in the forest! They're trapping animals like crazy! We have to do something!"  
"Okay, Coco, find Rune! We'll need his help! And I'll find Toni, we'll see if we can find some trapped animals and help them."  
Coco and Rukio parted ways and ran into the forest. Rukio ran as quickly as she could, she stopped thinking about everything else, she was only thinking of helping the animals . Then suddenly, her back leg got caught in a rope which tightened when she pulled. Rukio tried to step forward when her front leg got caught in another rope. She struggled to pull herself loose, but the ropes got tighter. She lost her breath and calmed herself. A few moments later she heard rustling in the bushes. It was two men. The looked at Rukio, and then pulled out a small wooden cage. "This is a nice one," The first man commented.  
"Yeah," replied the second man, "Yea, the boss will like her." Rukio started to struggle again. After failed attempts, the men started to handle her, Rukio cried for help as loud as she could. In the distance, Coco turned around and flew in the direction on the yelling. He flew across and found Rukio in a small cage surrounded by more men.  
"Coco!" Rukio cried out, "Find Rune, quickly!"  
"I'm on it" Coco replied then flew off. Rukio watched him fly away, then all the men kneeled down and lifted the cage, they took Rukio away. Rukio began to pray to her father for her brother to help her.

Rune woke up, the sun was high, he stretched out and shook his fur. Rune turned and looked toward the jungle. He decided to go back to see Rukio. He headed for the woods. He went in to the woods, quickly making his way through the bramble. In the distance, he heard his name being call. Rune stopped and turned around, he didn't see anyone. He looked the other way, then he heard his name again. That's sounds like Coco, he thought. He was right, Coco was screaming his name frantically.  
"Coco," Rune called, "What's up?"  
"There's no time," Coco retorted, "Its MAN! Their in the forest capturing animals and taking them away! You have to help them!"  
"My sister!"  
"They have her too!" Rune was angered at the news of his captured sister. But what was he to do? Rune ran forward, with Coco close behind. Then Rune stopped short, and looked ahead. "Hey" Coco called, "Why'd we stop?"  
"I don't know where they are." Rune replied. Rune started to walk, he was going in a circle trying to think. Coco landed on a branch and watched him.  
"Humans usually have some kind of camp, right" Rune continued, "I need to find high ground."  
"What for?" Coco Asked.  
"So I can get a better view of the jungle" Rune replied, "Then I can figure out where Rukio is."  
"Well," Coco muttered softly, "You can try Malody's Cliff."  
"Malody's Cliff?"  
"Yeah, Barbary lions used to live there and no one was allowed to trespass, but they left a long time ago. It should be okay now."  
With out responding, Rune ran, looking for this cliff.  
"Hey!" Coco called. Rune stopped and looked at Coco in question. "Do you even know where it is?" Rune shook his head no. Coco pointed in the direction of the mountain and Rune once again took off. "You can't miss it!" Coco added, but Rune didn't turn back this time. He was running faster than lightning, all he could think about was the safety of his sister.  
The sun was high and the weather became hotter. Rune was getting tired, and just when he was ready to give in, he smelled fresh air. He was close to the edge of the trees. Rune slowed his pace. He came to the jungle's edge and took a step out onto the grass. He took a deep breath of the cliff that lay in front of him. This wasn't just a cliff, it was an old ruin structured by man. The stones rough refined edges. Moss grew all over it it. This cliff was massive. It was perfect for over seeing the jungle.  
Rune began to climb. Every ledge he stepped on was carved flat. This was definitely man made. As he got higher, he heard some sounds of walking and crawling above him. Rune twitched his ears. He can hear movement. But he wanted to focus on finding the location of the hunters. He jumped his last height before he was ready to look. He walked to the edge and began scoping.  
His searching was quickly cute short when a creature from the shadows lashed out against him. Rune tried to grasp control, but another one came out in another direction and sank his teeth into Rune's shoulders. The first creature pinned him down. Then a moment later a third one came out and shoved Rune's head on the ground. Rune was fully pined, when his vision was clear, he was surrounded by young lion cubs about his age. Rune lay flat on his back, one lion holding his shoulder, another standing over him, and the last one who held his head let go and stood over him looking down at his face.  
These must have been the lions Coco was talking about Rune remembered, they must of come back.

The lions looked at Rune and growled at him. They all looked almost the same. They were a dark gray-ish color, with a thin brown mane around their heads. One of them, the one pinning Rune's body, had a scar going across his face.  
"Did you catch the trespasser?" Another voice came out from higher above them. The sun glared over him making it difficult to clearly see who it was. His voice was young, and his tone was arrogant. Was this young one speaking the head of these guys?  
Before Rune could speak, the new comer jumped from his high top and lion pinning Rune stepped back to give him room. This one was almost the same as the others; Only his mane didn't cover the sides of his face. His mane only covered to top of his head between his ears and down the back of his head.  
"Listen," Rune started, "I didn't know anyone lived up here, I just wanted to see the view." Rune words were ignored by this cub. He walked up to Rune and put his paw by Rune's face.  
"You trespassed on our mountain with out permission," The cub said, "And for that, you will pay!"  
"Give me the trespasser!" Another voice called from the distance. Only this time, it was no cub. This voice was deeper, and more aggressive. It had to be an adult lion, the leader of these cubs. Rune looked up. It was a large fully-grown Barbary lion. The cub who spoke had a strong resemblance to the adult lion. Rune guessed that he was his father.  
The adult lion came up to Rune, and all the cubs backed off. Just as Rune began to get up, the larger lion pressed his large powerful paw onto Rune's chest. His claws unsheathed. Rune started straight in the eyes of the beast, not willing to back down. The bigger lion did the same, he growled at Rune with passion in his eyes. Just that moment, Rune began to panic, he remembered why he came to the cliff in the first place, his sister.  
At the moment, the gleam in the adult lion's eyes changed, it was no longer aggressive, but interest.  
"Kimba?"  
Rune at the sound of father name, used the opportunity and kicked the larger lion off of him. He stood in front of the lion with no fear. "Who are you and how do you know my father?" Rune demanded.  
"Father?" The lion replied, "So Kimba has a son?" Rune looked at him in question, than he continued, "I haven't seen that arrogant cub Kimba since I was cub myself. My name is Keruru."  
The young leader cub turned to his father, "You know this kid?" he asked in disgust.  
"I knew his father, Kimba" Keruru replied, then he turned to Rune, "this is my son Keruji."  
Keruji turned to Rune and retorted, "Well he's still a trespasser and he have to punish him!"  
"That's how I met Kimba." Keruru said, " That foolish cub not only trespassed but he confronted my grandfather, Malody." Rune became interested in Keruru's words as he spoke. "Yeah, as much I hate to admit it, your father saved us several times. Heh, I never did return the favor. So what is your name kid? And what brings you up here?"  
"My name is Rune," Rune replied, "I came up here so I can see across the jungle, my sister was captured by man, and I want to get her back. Would that be okay with you, Keruru?"  
Keruru hesitated and nodded, Rune nodded back and walked by the cliff's edge. Over the cliff side was a vast spread of jungle with streaks of river cutting through. Several miles off, he could see smoke, it had to be a human camp. Rune knew where to look now, but he still wanted to know something. He turned to Keruru.  
"Keruru," He said, "I heard that the Barbary lions left this mountain."  
Keruru sat down in front of Rune, than Rune sat too. "We did leave," He started,his tone was dark, full of history, "We left when we were cubs, it was after the war with man when Kimba saved everyone. Our grandfather was killed by humans. My brother Amji, and I took the pride and we left. We wanted to start a new life, away from the jungle."  
"What happened?" Rune asked.  
"Me and my brother were older and we still had no where to go. We decided to come back to our home and start our new life. But when we came back, a pack of mountain lions had taken over. We fought hard to chase them off, we won. Our victory took a lot of lives, including my brother. Now I'm the leader here, and these cubs in front of you, are his sons he left behind."  
"I see," Rune replied, he tried to read Keruru's tone but it was neutral. Rune didn't want to ask any more questions.  
"Thanks for your help," he nodded and started to pace off  
"Hey kid!" Keruru shouted. Rune walked back to Keruru to see what he wanted. "I owe your father some favors," then he turned to his son, Keruji "Keruji, I want you to help Rune fight the humans!" Keruji turn to his father angrily  
"WHAT?" He retorted, "No dad, I'm not helping him!"  
"I'm not asking you for a favor," Keruru replied, "I making you, its an order!"  
Keruji growled, than he took off leaving the cliff, with out waiting. "He'll come through," Keruru added, he turned to Rune "How is your father?"  
"My father died," Rune replied, "and my mother too,"  
"Oh, well you will make a fine leader like he was." Keruru said as he turned and walked away. The other cubs followed closely behind. Rune nodded and left the cliff.

Rune ran like he never ran before, his mind was racing with thoughts between running into an old friend of his father's and saving his sister. He looked up for the direction of the sun setting. That's where the human camp is suppose to be Rune thought. Rune started to breath the scent of meat. I must be getting closer, He was getting closer. A few yards ahead of him, humans were walking through. They each carried cages with animals in them. I have to get them out of there. Rune stalked closer, following the humans from a safe distance. Up ahead, Rune was stopped by a tall wooden fence. Towards the left of him was a narrow path made of dirt, and it led through the fence into the human camp. The gate was surrounded by humans, it would be to risky to go that way. Rune leaped on a tall branch and peeked over the fence.  
There were piles of cages, all filled with animals. Then Rune realized someone was missing, Where's Rukio? Rune kept looking. Finally, in front of the gate was a cage slightly bigger than the others, with humans standing near it. Rukio was inside. No!  
Humans stood guarding Rukio's cage. He had to figure out how he was going to get those humans away long enough to get her out. More humans gathered around Rukio's cage. They were all chattering together, Rune begun to recognize the voice of one human, he peeled his eyes to see who it was. Then finally it hit him, it was that hunter who shot his gun off in the middle of the night he stayed with Dr. Moustache!  
"Did you ever find that white lion cub?" the hunter asked the other man standing next to him.  
"No boss," The human replied, "We have to leave with what we have, tomorrow."  
"Yeah but imagine the money we could of made on him, I know some dealers in Vegas who would pay a nice price for a white lion cub."  
"Well, at least you got a lion cub, sell it to a zoo!" One of the men picked up a gun and went back into the forest. Rune realized that all these animals were going somewhere, so the humans didn't wasn't to harm them. Rune leaped over the fence from the branch he stood on and landed softly on the ground. He hid behind a small bush that grew against the fence. Across from the fence lay a set of tents, two after two. To the end of the fence were the cages, all lined up. Rune crawled up to the first cage.  
"Shhh," Rune whispered, "I'm going to get you out of here, so keep quiet."  
"But how?" One animal replied, "The men are everywhere!"  
"Its okay," Rune replied, "I'll take care of them, you all get over the fence once your out, but you have to move quickly!"  
Rune bit the locked off the first cage. Nobody heard the locked rip. The pair of of animals were foxes, they quickly crawled over the fence and disappeared into the woods. The next cage had a small alpaca. Rune bit the lock on the cage, but this time it made a louder sound, and a man turned around and saw Rune by the cages.  
"Hey!" The man shouted, "Get away from there!" He got up from where he was sitting, picked up a gun and aimed it at Rune. Rune roared at the approaching man, the man flinched and Rune ran up to him, pounced on him until he fell to the ground. Rune turned and nodded at the alpaca and she ran out of the gate. Rukio saw the alpaca escape and she turned to see Rune fighting the human. The man cried for help, but no one came yet, he got up and ran to a tent. Rune took that moment to free more animals, he hurried his pace. Rune freed five more cages of animals, but there was still more to go! Two more humans came out with guns and the shot in Rune's direction. Rune dodged the coming bullets and pounced on the man shooting. The man cried in fear and the other man turned to Rune and smacked him with the back of his gun. Rune fell on the ground, his back aching in pain from the attack. The man came back, but this time aiming to shoot. Rune quick pounced the man before he pulled the trigger, then he grabbed the gun with his teeth and flung it behind him. The he turned to the man still on the ground behind him and bit him on his leg. The man cried in pain, he got up and ran. At that moment Rune ran to the last cages and broke the locks setting the last of the animals free. The only one left was his sister, Rukio.  
This time, the same two men, the first man, and that familiar hunter all came out of the tent. Rune growled at the humans, showing no fear.  
"Its that white lion cub," The hunter said excitedly, "Quick, get the tranquilizer!"  
Rune then darted to Rukio's cage, and he began to pull on the lock. But this lock was tougher, it was solid metal, the other locks weren't any strong, they were simply well knotted ropes that Rune was able to tear with his teeth. Rune struggled to pull Rukio free. Rukio watched him anxiously. The behind them came hunters with their guns. Rune felt the pressure on, he felt the humans behind ready to shoot. The main hunter came out with a different looking gun and pointed at Rune.  
"Rune!" Rukio cried, "Behind you!" Rune turned around and saw this large gun pointing directly at his face. Rune froze, he lost.  
"I've been looking for you, white lion," The hunter said, gracefully, " And now I finally have you" He pointed his gun, pulled the trigger. BANG!

The gun went off the smoke from it filled the air. The hunter shot a tranquilizing bullet. However, the bullet didn't hit him! The hunter who shot the gun was squealing in shock. When Rune opened his eyes to see what had happened, he was shocked to see who he wasn't expecting to see, Keruji! Kerji had his jaws locked on the hunter's gin forcing the gun to face the other way!  
"Get off me," The hunter yelped, "Help someone get him off!"  
Rune couldn't believe what he was seeing. Keruji jumped off the hunter and began to chase the other hunters. They ran in fear of Keruji. Keruji, turned and nodded at Rune, Rune nodded back and began at Rukio's cage again. Finally, not the locked the hook the lock was on snapped and Rukio was free!  
"Rune!" Rukio cried out as she broke out of the cage, she nuzzled Rune, "You came back!"  
"I'm home now," Rune replied, softly, "And we're taking over father's legacy, together!" Rune and Rukio nuzzled again. Then Rune turned to see Keruji was struggling with the men and he turned to Rukio, "Go home," he demanded, "I have to help." With out waiting for a response, Rune lunged into battle against the humans. Keruji leaped off the man and ran up to Rune.  
"What made you decide to help me?" Rune asked.  
"Well," Keruji answered, "Its been a while since I had a good fight" His tome was slightly hasty, but Rune knew he did this on his own free will. Rune even saw a friend in Keruji. But who knows.  
After the hunters vanished, the one hunter remained, The main one. The one who had a big interest in Rune. Rune looked at him and growled.  
"Your mine white lion," He said angrily, "I'm not giving you up!" The man was tired though, he was staggering toward Rune and Keruji trying to point his gun. He aimed toward Rune and fired. Rune leaped in the air dodging his bullet, in the air he could feel the spirit of his father, Kimba flowing through his body. Rune was charged with power. He lunged at the hunter with full force pushing him straight into the ground. Rune looked into the eyes of the hunter and roared. The hunter cried at Rune. The battle was over. Rune won, and the hunter was done. He laid and watched as Rune walked off of him and back toward the gate. Keruji followed him. This was a victory to be proud of. He and his sister were safe and he saved the jungle. If only his father was able to see him now.

Later that day, Rune was resting in his home. Rukio came up to Rune and woke him up, "Come outside!" Rukio said excitedly. Rune got up and walked to the entrance of his home. The animals from the jungle were all standing out in front chanting happily  
"Rune! Rune!" Rune looked down at them and smiled. He was now accepted as their new king.  
Rune stepped forward and roared. The animals bowed with respect and Rune spoke, "From this day on, this will be known as 'Kimba's Jungle' in honor of my father!"  
The animals roared in excitement for their new king. Rune and Rukio stood watching. They turned to each other and nuzzled each other, happily. The animals began scattering, "We have a new king! King Rune and Queen Rukio! Children of Kimba and Raiya!"  
The news began to spread further and further. Even outsiders got the news. Then the news spread even further. Outside of the jungle, in a cave by the river, a large vulture flew inside.  
Inside this dark cave were shadowy figures of a panther, a small lion, and a larger lion. "Boss," The vulture asked, "I have news even you'd like to hear." The larger lion tilted his head. He was laying down, the shadows covered his face. The other two figures next to him were sitting up, facing the entrance, but light had not reached their faces.  
"I am in no mood for news," The larger lion responded, "take it elsewhere."  
"Oh but you'll want to know about this!" The vulture exclaimed, "Please listen!"  
"Fine, what is it?"  
"King Kimba and Queen Raiya are dead!" The larger lion tilted his head higher and twitch his tail in interest. And the vulture continued, "Apparently, they've been dead for several months now, and as of today, their cubs, Rune and Rukio are taking over the Jungle, now renamed Kimba's Jungle."  
"That is interesting news," The larger lion responded, "Thank you for sharing. I shall make use of it."

Later that night, Rukio came out of the woods and entered through the front entrance and called Rune. Rukio looked around and Rune did not respond. She looked outside and started calling Rune again, but still no response. She ran around the castle, but still nothing, then she thought of something. Something from their cub life, she walked further away from the castle and to the edge of a steep hill. She looked down. Down the hill, was a small patch of grass by itself surrounded by vines and shrubs. In the brush was an old jet plane that must of crashed many years ago, it was covered in moss, and the windows were broken. Rukio saw Rune sleeping next to the plane with a musical toy he once found there. Rukio sat on the top and smiled. This was the life she wanted back. It was just her and her brother now. They were reunited now and they are going to rule the jungle together. Above them in the stars watched two proud parents of the king and queen. Rune needed all the rest he can get. This was the start of a long difficult future as the king


	2. Chapter 2

It was nightfall in the forest. The threat of a storm drew near. The stars were slowly being covered by dark rain clouds. The winds grew heavier with the storm's approach. The trees swayed from side to side, and leaves flew everywhere. Even the river's current got stronger. The first crash of thunder echoed through the forest. Soon after that, rain began to fall.  
In the cave across the river, the sounds of the thunder echoed even louder. It awoke a large lion sleeping a few feet from the cave's entrance. His ears perked at the sounds of thunder, and he lifted his head. He pointed his ears toward the entrance, as if listening to the storm outside.  
"Maira!" He shouted, "Get over here, I need a favor."  
In the far end of the cave, a young lion cub got up, and walked up to him. As she got closer to the entrance, she became more visible. Her coat was sleek golden brown, and her eyes were pearl black. Even the tips of her ears were black.  
"What is it, Claw?" She asked.  
"This storm is keeping me awake, and now I'm hungry." Claw replied. "fetch me something to eat, like a gazelle, or a warthog."  
"But Claw," Maira protested, " The storm is really bad, none of the animals will be out now! There's barely any prey around here as it is!"  
"Then go to Panja's forest and hunt." Claw replied. "Its across the river. There's plenty of prey there." Before she can respond, another voice sounded in the background, "But hunting there is not allowed." The shadow from behind came closer to Claw and Maira, he was a black pather, with a sleek coat.  
"Nonsense, Shaka" Claw replied, "Its okay if she doesn't get caught," after his response, they both chuckled. Maira looked out of the cave, then back at Claw.  
"I'm not going to hunt there if I'm not allowed to." She said, calmly.  
"You will follow orders," Claw retorted, " Or you will suffer the consequences! Go out and get me food!" Maira flinched, then looked away, "No," she answered calmly. "I'm not doing it, Claw." Claw growled and stood up, as Maira turned to see him, Claw whipped his claws at her, sending her straight for the ground. Blood began trickling down the side of her face. She laid there in fear of what he may do next. She was speechless.  
"No one disobeys me and gets away with it," Claw growled, "Now you will pay!"  
Maira looked up, though her vision was slightly blurred from the shock of attack, she saw him approaching slowly toward her. She kept predicting his next move, she knew that if she didn't do something, she was going to be killed.  
At that moment as Claw closed in, Shaka began to approach from another side. There was only one way out, Maira leaped up and ran through a small gap between Claw and Shaka and made her way to the exit. The blind lion twisted his paw in her direction. Shaka turned and ran to the exit to try to catch up with her, then Claw followed.  
Maira ran in the pouring rain, she cried for help, but no one was around in this storm. Claw and Shaka were right on her tail. Up ahead was deep gorge, on the bottom was the river. The heavy rains caused the river to rise, with the river flowing only several feet from the surface of the gorge. Maira turned and ran along side the gorge looking for a across the river. Then suddenly, she slipped on mud and fell to the ground, and as she tried to get back up, Shaka caught her. He sank his teeth into her shoulder blade, and blood started to drip. Claw slowly approached them. He growled furiously toward her. Shaka let her loose, then Claw bit down on her back. Maira screamed frantically in pain. Claw tightened his grip, nearly crushing her bones, then finally, he slightly loosened his grip. He lifted her up and flung her over the side of the gorge. The current carried her body fast, and she tried to swim against it but it was no use. The river took her away. Claw and Shaka watched and chuckled in amusement as she was swept away with the river, Maira was now out of their sight.

The sun started to rise. The rays of light glimmered over the wet forest trees. Even the castle glowed brightly against the blue sky behind it. Rune was standing at the entrance of the castle. He took a deep breath and looked around, cheerfully. Its been two weeks since Rune returned home after his adventures with the humans and then learning of the devastation that happened while he was gone. Rune was happier than ever to be home. He was the new king of the jungle, along with his sister Rukio who was queen. Kimba and Raiya, their parents died while Rune was gone, leaving Rukio to look after the jungle. Now Rune is home to share the responsibility.  
Rune turned and peeked inside and saw that Rukio was still asleep. He then left and headed into the jungle. He ran happily in the woods, flooded with excitement. He looked up and saw monkeys in the trees grooming each other and birds singing. He ran straight for the meadow. All the animals are out, grazing in the fields. He ran through field, checking on everything. He came up to a crowed of antelope who were relaxing in the tall grass. "Good morning," Rune busted out, "how are you today?"  
"Good morning Rune" The first antelope answered, "We're fine thank you."  
Rune smiled and took off again.  
The sun rose high, and Rune headed back for home to see if his sister was awake yet. He came out through the trees and paced up to the steps of his home. He saw to the side of the steps, Keruji was laying against the wall grooming himself.  
"Hey Keru," Rune said, "What brings you here so early?"  
"I just came here for some peace and quiet," Keruji answered, "you wont get any of that at my place." Keruji went back to grooming himself. Rune smiled, and ran back up the stairs. Inside, Rukio was laying down with Toni and Mandy standing in front of her, talking. Rune walked up to them, gave his greetings and laid down next Rukio.  
"Hey Rune," Rukio said, "We were just talking about last night's storm."  
"Yeah," Toni added, "The river overflowed in some parts of the jungle, floods everywhere!"  
"Yes, but nothing too serious," Mandy replied, "we'll be fine."  
"What about Coco," Rukio asked, "Where is he? He still needs to give his report on the storm."  
"I haven't seen Coco all morning," Rune replied, "I'm sure he's on his way."  
"Can I come in?" Keruji entered in front, without waiting for an answer he made his way to the small group and sat next to Rukio.  
"Hey Keruji," Rukio greeted him, "We were just talking about the storm last night."  
"Yeah, I remember," Keruji replied, "A whole bunch of animals came up the mountain thinking the flood was going to hit them and it never did." Several moments later, Coco flew in the entrance. "Rune," Coco called out, "Sorry I'm late, I was talking with some of the birds that are migrating and they reported by the river that borders our jungle with Skull Rock Forest that they saw some lions fighting by the gorge!"  
"Really," Rune asked, "On our side?"  
"No," Coco replied, "Apparently this happened on the other side."  
"Then its none of your business." Keruji retorted. His tone was more sarcastic than hostile. Rukio looked at Keruji then turned to Rune, "I guess he's right, Rune," Rukio responded, "If it didn't happen on our side then we probably shouldn't stick our noses in it." Rune's interest and curiosity turned to disappointment. He got up and walked to the entrance and looked around.  
"Still, we should head to the river and check our borders," Rune said, "better to be safe than sorry."  
"Yeah, plus we have to know if the river caused damage anywhere else." Rukio agreed.  
"Keruji and Rukio, you guys come with me," Rune ordered, "We'll check by the gorge, incase those lions come back. Coco and Toni, you guys can patrol our southern borders, you wont have to worry about any predators there. Mandy, you stay here incase we need you." Mandy nodded, and Toni and Coco nodded and left. Keruji and Rukio followed Rune and they headed into the forest. Rune couldn't help but wonder what they would find at the river.

Rune and his group reached the gorge that bordered his jungle with the other jungle. The ground was hard rock, and the trees grew several feet away from the ledge. The ground had some dried mud. The gorge was slightly narrow, and the river was high, only about three lion's tail lengths from the surface. The current was fast, and up ahead, rocks stuck out of the water. Rune looked around, everything seemed to be good. Rukio and Keruji spread out checking everything and smelling for other animal scents. Keruji walked along the river looking down. Rukio walked along the river in the opposite direction, sniffing the ground and the trees.  
Rune climbed down the gorge and jumped in the river, the current swept him down. Rune then grabbed hold of a large rock that was sticking out of the water. He was losing his grip fast. Rune pulled himself up. Rukio and Keruji looked into the gorge to see Rune struggling to keep out of the water. They ran toward where Rune was and Keruji leaped over the gorge's side and landed on the rock Rune was holding on to. Keruji bit down on Rune's scarf, then he pulled him up. Rune felt his weight become lighter and he use the last of his strength to haul himself out of the river. With Keruji's help, Rune was out of the water, but the rock was too small for the both of them. Before Rune could say anything, Keruji leaped from that rock to another smaller rock sticking out, then leaped for the side of the gorge. He slide down the side, then climbed up again until finally he was on top. Rune did as he did then Rukio did the same. All three of them were now on the other side of the river. Keruji and Rukio turned to face Rune.  
"You're an idiot." Keruji said.  
"What's wrong with you," Rukio cried, "You could have been killed!" Rune looked at them, then his curiosity distracting him from what his friends were saying pulled him in the other direction. He turned to look at his surroundings.  
"Your brother's weird." Keruji murmured to Rukio. Rukio shrugged it off and walked up to Rune. "Rune," Rukio whispered to Rune, "We shouldn't be here. This isn't our territory." Rune didn't take his eyes of the sight in front of him. Keruji turned and again walked along side the gorge smelling around. He looked down at the river, the further along the gorge he went, the higher the river got. With the distance came more and more rocks sticking out of the water. Keruji looked down at the rocks, at that moment, something caught his eye. He realized that it wasn't a rock he was looking at, it was a body!  
"Rune," Keruji yelled, "Get over here, you might want to see this!" Rune looked toward Keruji, puzzled. He had just barely heard what Keruji was saying. He ran to Keruji with Rukio behind him. Rune walked up to Keurji, he was ready to ask him what was going on, when Keruji pointed his head in the direction he wanted him to see. Just teo lion's tails length from the gorge's surface the river ran slightly thin between many rocks sticking out of the water. The one rock Keruji pointed to was more flat than some of the others, and its surface was half out of the water. Rune gasp at what he saw on the rock. It was a lion cub about their age laying across the rock, dead.

"Oh no," Rukio cried, "what happened?"  
"She probably fell in the river during the storm and drowned." Keruji answered coldly.  
"That's terrible," Rukio replied, "And no one was there to help her…" Rune looked at the still body. He jumped down into the gorge and leaped from rock to rock until he was on her rock. Keruji and Rukio followed him. Rune stood over the helpless body, he kneeled down and examined her closely. She has scars along her shoulder blades, some bite marks on her back and some open wounds on her legs. Rukio pressed her ears against her flank, "She's alive!" Rukio announced, but then her hope turned to disappoinment when she continued to listen, "Barely, her breathing is weak, and she feels very cold." Then Keruji started to sniff her fur, then jerked up in disgust, "She smells of Claw!" Keruji exclaimed angrily.  
"Who's Claw?" Rukio asked, Rune looked at Keruji with the same puzzled look.  
"Who's Claw?" Keruji replied, "Claw is a blind, evil lion who just wants power. Ever since he went blind he became a blood thirsty murderer!"  
"Then what should we do with her?" Rukio asked, "If she's associated with Claw, then maybe we shouldn't help her." Rune looked down at the helpless lion, with disappointment.  
"Throw her back in the river." Keruji suggested with his irritable tone.  
"NO!" Rune protested angrily, "We're taking her back to our place, and were going to try to help her. I'm doing this with or with out your support. I will not stand by and let someone die." With out waiting for a response, Rune hauled up the lioness' body onto his back, and made his way to the gorge. He made it to the top then left with out waiting for Keruji and Rukio. Keruji and Rukio looked at each other, confused.

Later that evening, Rune entered his home entrance. He walked over to the nest where he usually sleeps and saw Mandy tending to the injured lioness they had helped earlier today. After Rune brought her back, he was Mandy to check her wounds since he knew about medicine. He had been taking care of her since. Mandy looked at Rune and smiled. "It looks like she'll recover," Mandy said to Rune, "Though I make no promises, she seems to be improving." Rune felt a wave of relief. Mandy headed out the door, Rune thanked him then lied down next to the lioness. Keruji and Rukio in the other room watched.  
"What's he doing?" Rukio murmured, "He's laying next to her."  
"Well," Keruji replied in sarcasm, "Now we know the real reason he brought her here."  
"What do you mean"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Keruji smirked at Rukio then turned to the window. He leaped onto ledge and went to sleep. Rukio shrugged off his words and went to join him. She laid under the window where he slept.

The next morning, the sun's rays shone through the entrance. The young lioness that Rune rescued yesterday had woke up. She lifted her head slowly, realizing she had no idea where she was, she turned and saw Rune sleeping next to her. Frightend by the stranger next to her she jumped out of the nest and growled at Rune. Rune awoke and saw her staring at him with hostility. He got up calmly and stretched, then faced her, "Good morning,"  
"Good morning?" She replied, "Who are you? Why am I here?"  
"I brought you here, you were half dead by the river." Rune got up and started to walk toward her.  
"Stay away from me!" She growled. Rune smiled at her strong will. He ignored her warning.  
"Come on, is that anyway to treat someone who saved you?" Rune took a step closer, and she tried to swipe at him. Rune evaded the swipe and pressed forward. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I bring you here and help you just to hurt you?" She still eyed him carefully, Rune then took another step forward, and at that she lunged at him, but it was immediately cut short when the pain of her injuries struck and she fell to the floor. Rune rushed to her, picked her up by her scruff and pulled her to the nest.  
"Your not strong enough to be moving that much," Rune whispered to her. She tried to catch her breath then rested her head. Rune can see she was fearful of him and the surrounds. Rune talked to her softly. Rukio was watching from the other room.  
"Now what's going on?" Keruji asked,  
"Shh, there just talking," Rukio replied.  
"Boring, I'm going for a walk, you coming?"  
"Sure." Rukio looked back at Rune again, then followed Keruji out the door.  
Rune watched as Keruji and Rukio left, he knew they were watching. Once they were gone, her spoke again, "So what's your name?" She turned to face him, she was still frightened of Rune, "…Maira." she responded.  
"Can you tell me what happened," Rune asked, "Or are you not ready to talk about it yet?" Maira didn't respond to that question. She looked out the door, her eyes swirled with a history of sorrow. Rune felt a pang of guilt even asking. She put her head down, facing the door, still looking outside. Rune couldn't help wonder what she was thinking about, he gave her head a comforting lick, then also put his head down and went to sleep.

Keruji and Rukio walked through the woods, they were headed to Malody's cliff. Keruji crawled out of the bushes with Rukio behind. From a higher ledge of the cliff, a small lion cub looked down at them. "Who's that?" Rukio asked. Keruji looked up the see the little cub. He was smaller than Keruji but he shared his color pattern. His fur was a mid-tone grey with a small brown tuft of hair on his head. His ears were big and they perked up when Keruji met eyes with him.  
"Hey, Keruji's back!" The little cub cried out.  
"That's my brother," Keruji said to Rukio, "Koda, and he's very annoying."  
Koda ran down the cliff side the meet his brother. "Hey brother! Where've you been?" Koda asked him, excitedly, "I thought you were going to take me with you into the jungle!"  
"No," Keruji protested, "Dad was suppose to take you, not me!"  
"He told me you were!" Keruji tunred to Rukio with frustration, "do you see what I mean?" Rukio looked at him an chuckled. Keruji went ahead and started climbing the cliff, and Rukio followed behind, then Koda followed too.  
They finally reached near the top when Keruru, Keruji's father, appeared in front of them. "Good," Keruru started, "I'm glad you here, We're being threatend by the mountain lions again."  
"What?" Keruji exclaimed, "The mountain lions are back? I thought we saw the last of them? How can this be?"  
"This time, they are being led by Claw."

"Claw?" Keruji replied, "But why?"  
"I don't know, but one passed by here yesterday morning and left a dead hawk in front of our den. It was almost as if it were a warning that they were coming back. The dead hawk was brought by the mountain lion, but was killed by Claw, he had his scent on it to let us know that he's behind this."  
"I better go warn my brother!" Rukio exclaimed, then she fled from the mountain as fast as she could. Keruji felt a chill go down his spine. He remembered that it was the mountain lions who tried to steal their home and killed many of their family members including their uncle, Amji.

Rukio raced through the woods, behind she heard her named being called. When she turned to see, it was Coco following her.  
"What's the hurry?" Coco asked, "Did you find anything in the ares you patrolled?"  
"Yes," Rukio replied, "We have to hurry back home, Runes in danger!" Rukio and Coco hurried as fast as they can through the woods. "What kind of danger?" Coco asked.  
"There's a bloodthirsty lion lurking around the jungle, and one of his followers with Rune!" Rukio answered frantically, "He's leading a pack of mountain lions that live outside the forest. A while back, the mountain lions raided and attacked Keruji's family, now they want revenge. They might now stop there, if the over power them, they could come after us too!" Rukio and Coco reached the castle. It was quiet. Rukio stepped up to the stairs and called Rune. Coco flew up but before he reached the entrance, Rune stepped out on top. Rune wasn't hurt, he looked fine from where he was standing. "What's up, guys?" Rune responded.  
"Rune," Rukio called, "Come over here! You need to know something!" Rune looked down at Rukio in question, he turned his head and nodded, most likely to Maira, then turned and started walking down the stairs. Rukio sat down and Coco sat on Rukio's shoulder. Rune came down the stairs and sat in front of Rukio. He gave her a nod allowing her to speak.  
"Listen Rune," Rukio started, "That lion has to go. The lion Keruji smelled on her, Claw-"  
"Claw?" Coco interrupted, "Did you saw Claw?! Oh no!"  
"Claw?" Rune asked.  
"Wait, you know who he is, Coco? Rukio pointed out.  
"Everyone knows Claw," Coco replied nervously, "Claw was an old enemy of both Panja AND your father! Once, long ago, he tried to take over the jungle while Panja ruled. Panja fought Claw, then he blinded his right eye. He and Kimba were enemies, too. He tried to kill Kimba as revenge against Panja and failed. Though during the war with humans, Claw was at peace with Kimba, but that all changed when he challenged him again. Then Kimba took out his other eye. No one has seen Claw since."  
"How come Dad never told us this?" Rune asked.  
"I guess it just never came up," Coco replied, "We all just assume that he went into hiding, and that he'd be harmless, or even dead."  
"So that just increases the odds of him coming after us," Rukio mumbled. "Yesterday we found a lion cub, our age, by the river. Rune brought her back and Mandy treated her wounds." Rukio turned to Rune and continued, "Remember the mountain lions that attacked Keruji's family a long time ago?" Rukio replied, "They're coming back, and they're being lead by Claw. The lion we found is his follower, she has to leave before she leads him here and kills us all!" Rune grew angrier with Rukio's words. He turned and looked up at the castle's entrance and looked down again.  
"Rukio maybe right," Coco said, "We can't trust her is she's following Claw."  
"I'll go talk to her." Rune replied. His done was low and depressed. All the news for him was too overwhelming. Rune turned away and walked up the stairs with his head drooping. Coco and Rukio followed Rune.  
The three of them reached the top of the steps, Rune turned to Coco and Rukio, "You guys just stay here and listen," He said, "Don't come in here." Rune's tone againt them was slightly aggressive. Rukio was startled by what he said, but then she realized by now that Rune must be close enough to her that she'll only talk to him. If Rukio and Coco go in with Rune, then she might be afraid to speak.  
"Maira," Rune spoke softly, Maira lifted her head and looked at Rune with a blank expression. Rune continued, "Can you please tell me your connection with Claw?"

Rune's question took Maira by surprise. Maira got up and slowly walked up to Rune and sat down in front of him.  
"I used to live with Claw, and his follower Shaka." She started, "When I was a cub, I lived with my pride out in the savannah. My father was the pride leader and I had two brothers, life was good. One day my father grew sick, and even though my mother tried to hide it from the other lions. One found out and challenged my father. He killed my father, and took over the pride, he threatened to my mother that he would kill the three of us. My mother sent me away so that I wouldn't be killed. It was too late for my brothers. I traveled as far as I could. Just when I thought my life was over, Claw came along. He took me and said he'd take care of me. It was a lie. He enslaved me. He abused me if I didn't do what he said. So I tried to run away. I remembered being attacked, then I woke up by you." Rune was horrified by her story. Maira got up and walked up to the near window and looked out, as if she couldn't bear her own story. "…I only stayed as long as I did because I had no where else to go." She added. Rune saw her fear. He knew even though she was associated with Claw, she was not on his side.  
"Well now you do," Rune offered, "You can stay here with us."  
"What?" Maira asked.  
"You can stay here with me and my sister," Rune continued, "We run this forest. We took over after our parents died. Claw cant harm you here." Maira smiled gratefully, and nodded.  
Rukio and Coco, listening from another room were shocked at Rune's offer and they looked at each other. "Is he crazy?" Rukio murmured, "We don't know what she's really like."  
"Now you have to be extra cautious!" Coco replied. Just as they looked up, Rune was already standing in front of them. Rukio and Coco jumped back in surprise.  
"Hey guys," Rune remarked, "Maira is going to stay with us for a while, I want you guys to meet her." Rune's tone was impatient. He knew what they were thinking, but he didn't care. Rukio and Coco exchanged wary glances and followed Rune into the next room. Rukio and Coco stopped to sit and Rune took a seat next to Maira. Maira was worried, she was able to sense the distrust in the two. "Maira, this is my sister, Rukio," Rune said, "And this is Coco, he is a friend of the family." Rune turned to Rukio and Coco and his tone changed to a slightly annoyed yet unreadable. "Rukio and Coco," He continued, "This is Maira." The three exchanged neutral greeting nods. Coco flew up to Rune, "Now that we all know each other," Coco started, "We should now find out what Claw is planning."  
Rune got up and walked to the entrance with his head down, thinking. "I wonder," Rune said, "Why would he recruit the mountain lions?"  
"He's planning a hostile take over." Maira replied. Her tone was shaky, everyone looked at her in question, she continued, "If this is Panja's Jungle, then this is where it'll happen. He told us." Rukio went up to Maira,  
"Maira," Rukio spoke calmly, "Tell us what you know about this plan. If we know what he's going to do, then maybe we can stop it before it happens."  
"He didn't say much," Maira replied, "He told us he wanted revenge, and that he was going to take back his jungle."  
"So he still hasn't let that go," Coco added, "He just wont quit."  
"The day before he attacked me, he met a mountain lion," Maira continued, "After that he told us he was going to use them to get what he wants."  
"Then we have to find him and stop him!" Rune rushed for the door, Maira leaped up and ran in front of Rune, "Wait!" she cried.  
"Maira," Rune protested, "He has to be stopped!"  
"No Rune," Maira argued, "He'll kill you!"  
"You don't understand, it's my job to protect this forest, and everyone in it. I promise, I wont die. Besides, he's blind, we have a huge advantage over him"  
"Its not that easy. Claw doesn't need his eyes to see you. He hears every movement, feels every vibration on the ground, and scents all fear. He's trained himself to be lethal with out his eyes."  
"Then you guys cant confront yet," Coco added, "He'll no every move you do! Its impossible." Rune looked at Coco, then to Maira and Rukio. All their expressions were of lost hope. Its as is they lost the battle before it started. Rune felt a rush of disappointment. What was the next move they needed to take? Just before Rune got up, a loud cry outside caught all their attention.  
"Help," The voice from outside called, Help! I'm being attacked!"

"That's sounds like Toni!" Coco called out. Rune, Rukio and Coco ran for the door, but they saw nothing. They heard the cry again, but if came from further in the woods. Rune ran forward, "I'm coming, Toni!" he yelled as he ran through. Rukio and Coco were close behind. When they reached the scene, Toni was surrounded by three mountain lions. Their fur was dark brown and their eyes glowed red. Their teeth shone white as the were hunched over ready to strike Toni. Toni stood in the center trembling in fear. Rune ran forward and struck the first mountain lion to the ground, Rukio attacked the second lion and Rune went for the third. The lions didn't fight back. They laid on the ground where they were thrown. They looked up at Rune and Rukio, and smiled, grimly. Rune stood up the them angrily.  
"Okay," Rune growled, "Who are you, and what do you think your doing?" The lions looked at each other and chuckled. Rune looked at them confused, what were they laughing at? Was this all a set up? The lions got up and they ran through the woods "Hey, come back here!" Rune growled then he chased after them. Rukio walked up to Toni and spoke calmly, "Are you okay, Toni?" Toni nodded, though he was still shaking, "What happened?" Coco asked,  
"I was on my way to you guys," Toni replied, "I wanted to give my report on the river from yesterday. Then they just came out of nowhere and attacked me."  
"Those must be the same mountain lions that are teaming up with Claw." Rukio added.  
"CLAW?" Toni shouted "He's back! I thought he was gone for good!" Coco flew up to Toni and explained the whole situation.  
"We have to catch up to Rune before something happens," Rukio said. Just as they turned toward the direction they wanted to go to, they heard a faint rustling in the bushes.  
"The mountain lions are back!" Toni and Coco shouted, their bodies trembled and the jumped behind Rukio. Rukio turn to the bushes and growled. The rustling grew louder. Rukio was just about ready to pounce when a familiar face appeared in front of them. It was Maira.  
Rukio, Coco and Toni let out a sigh of relief, but Rukio became slightly annoyed. Maira stepped forward. She was gasping for breath. He body looked frail and week.  
"What are you doing here?" Rukio asked her.  
"Please," Maira replied, "I want to help." Maira struggled as she spoke. Her injuries were brining her down. Rukio was annoyed by her arrogance, and her distrust for Maira only fueled it. But as she watched her, Rukio couldn't help but feel some pity for her. She walked up to Maira and leaned her against her shoulder. "Okay," Rukio said, "You can come, but your still too injured to fight." Maira nodded in agreement. And the small group took off following Rune's trail.

Rune ran as fast as he possibly could. Rune could see the mountain lions a few feet ahead of him but he was getting tired. Up ahead he could see light. The end of the forest was close. He ran faster. Rune leaped into the forest's border. He was out of the woods. In front of him was almost the same as where he found Maira. The river bordered the two forests. Only the river was level with the ground, there was no gorge. Rune saw in front on him, the three mountain lions he chased, standing next to them was a black panther and behind them was a blind lion. He was huge, but a little scrawny, his fur was matted has if he never took care of himself. His face was full of tiny scars, but the two most noticeable ones were the ones that claimed his vision.  
"So you most be Kimba's son," Claw said.  
"And you must be Claw." Rune replied.  
"Yes, yes. So you have heard of me."  
"I know everything about you and your plans!"  
"Oh really? I doesn't matter now, you can't stop me, son of Kimba!"  
"My name is Rune!" moments later, Rukio appeared out of the trees with Coco, Toni and Maira far behind. Maira saw Claw and took a step back in fear.  
"Maira, is that you," Claw asked, his tone was dark. "I should of known that you'd be a traitor." Maira froze. Claw faced Rukio, Coco, and Toni.  
"I smell all of your fear scent" He retorted, "this shouldn't be to hard. Kill them all!"

The mountain lions, and the black panther race toward Rune. Coco and Toni ran for the woods. Rune was shoved to the ground by one of the three mountain lions. He was pinned to the ground, and the lion sank his teeth on Rune's shoulder, Rune growled in pain. One of the mountain lions chased after Toni and Coco. Rukio went after them and stopped them from gong further, allowing Toni and Coco to escape unharmed. Another mountain lion joined in against Rukio, they both had her pinned. Maira jumped on one's back and bit down on his neck. The lion cried in pain, he leaped in the air with Maira still on his back then rolled on the ground and she then let go.  
Rune swung his back leg tripping the mountain lion to the ground, which forced him to let go of his hold on him. Rune got up but was quickly pinned again by the back panther. "Fight as hard as you want son of Kimba," Shaka retorted, "You will never stop us!"  
"We'll see about that!" Rune growled. He lunged his head into Shaka's neck. Shaka gagged for breath and fell over. Rune bit him on the back of his neck, then with all his strength he flung him to the side. One mountain lion fled, he crossed to river and ran into the other forest. Not long after, another one followed him. They were winning the fight against them. "He's getting away!" Rukio yelled. Rune turned around and saw Claw running away. Rune turned to chase Claw, but Shaka came again from behind and shoved him down. Rukio was fighting the last mountain lion. Maira watched Rune and Rukio fight, but she can see that they were stuck. She had to do something. Without thinking she got up and chased Claw. Rune slashed Shaka's face with his claws. He saw Maira going after Claw. But her injuries were getting her, forcing her to slow down.  
Claw turned around, he leaped in the air and landed on Maira. He pressed his large heavy paw down on Maira's neck, slowly choking her. "Are you ready to die?" Claw growled, "I do not let traitors live!" Maira was losing breath fast. Just before she was about to lose consciousness, Rune leaped over Claw. He landed on his back and bit down on his shoulders. Claw released his hold on Maira and swung the paw at Rune. Rune flew the ground, and Claw redirected his attentions to Rune. Maira took a deep breath and laid still on the ground.  
Rune got up and lunged at Claw. Claw dodged him. Rune tried his attack again. But Claw dodged again. Rune was getting tired, his attacks were started to slow down. He looked at Maira who was laying helplessly on the ground and Rukio who was fighting the mountain lion and Shaka. Claw was coming toward him. Rune prepared for his attack.  
But instead of attacking, he came up close to Rune and whispered in his ear: "I'm going to take back this jungle. This jungle is rightfully mine. It was taken from me by Panja and Kimba. I will not lose it again."  
"What are you saying?" Rune asked. Exhaustion clouded his voice. He couldn't keep a strong stance.  
"I'm giving you a chance," Claw continued, "Surrender, and I'll let you and your friends live. I'll even give you time to get all your loved ones out of the jungle too. What do you say?" Rune hesitated. He knew he couldn't give up the jungle. But his friends lives were in danger. He stood up to Claw, "No," Rune answered, "This wasn't your jungle before, and it isn't yours now. It will never be yours!" Claw became furious with Rune's response. He lunged his fangs at Rune and bit down on his back. Rune cried in agony, blood dripped down from his back. Claw lifted Rune's body and flung him in the air, and as his body came down, Claw whipped his paw at him and knocked him forward. After Rune hit the ground, he attempted getting up, but then fell again.  
"Since you don't want to make this easy for me," Claw growled furiously, "I will make this difficult for you!" Claw smacked Rune with the back of his paw. Then Claw stepped on Rune's face.  
"First I'll killed all you're your friends," Claw continued, "Then, I'll come back and take what is rightfully mine. Once I've gained full control, I'll kill you slowly!" Rune became angered at his words, but he was too weak to fight. Claw picked up Rune and threw him again. Claw was coming back again. Rune started to lose his vision. It was getting blurry, he was ready to pass out. Claw stood over him. He saw him open his mouth. Claw was about to pick him up again. Rune shut his eyes.  
But nothing happened. Rune heard Claw scream in angered. Rune looked up, Claw was being attacked! Rune couldn't see who it was. One of his friends on Claws back, biting his ears. Claw struggled to get the attacker off of his back, but the attacker was persistent and strong.  
Rune struggled to get up. He had to know who was doing this. Claw ran in circles. He couldn't hold still the attacker was being shadowed the sun. Rune focused his vision. Claw finally threw the attacker off his of back. The attacker hit the ground and stayed there for a moment. Rune was finally able to see who it was.  
It was Maira.

"Maira!" Rune yelled.  
"Maira got up and looked at Claw. Rune looked at Claw, Claw was screaming in pain. When Rune looked at him closer, his saw his ear was bleeding heavily. Maira had ripped Claw's ear off. Claw was furious. Rukio came up to Rune, "Rune," she said, "are you okay?" Rune got up slowly and face Rukio: "Yeah, never better." Rune smiled at her, he turned to see behind her and that the last mountain lion and Shaka had fled. Rune and Rukio looked toward Claw, Maira was still trying to attack him. Rune got up and tried to run, but he fell. He was too tired to move. Rukio ran to his side. Maira was down again, this time she didn't get back up. Claw was closing in on her.  
"Maira look out!" Rune shouted, but Maira didn't respond she was too weak to move. Them a roar of another lion echoed through them from behind. Claw turned around, and perked his ears. Rune and Rukio turned around and was shocked to see it was Keruru!  
Keruru and Keruji stepped forward. Keruji ran to Rukio and Rune. "I thought you guys might be here." he remarked.  
Keruru went up to Claw. "I think you've done enough today." He growled. Keruru lifted his paw with claws unsheathed threatening an attack. Claw lunged at Keruru, but Keruru swung his large paw and knocked Claw to the ground. Keruru didn't wait, he charged after Claw while he was down. He grabbed Claw by the back of his neck and flug him into the river. The river was shallow, Claw got up and faced toward Keruru. Kerur roared loud in anger, and Claw took a step back.  
"This isn't over!" Claw growled, "I will be back to take back my jungle!" after his words he turned and fled into the forest.  
"Yeah, we'll see about that." Keruru retorted. Keruru then turned around and looked at Maira. Maira struggled to get up. She got up and Keruru started to walk to Rune and Rukio. "Thanks for saving us Keruru" Rune said.  
"Yeah," Rukio added, "I don't know what we would of done with out you."  
"Be killed, that's what," Keruru replied, angrily, "What's with you fools? You shouldn't blindly run into battle like that!"  
"Shut up, dad!" Keruji retorted.  
"Stay out of this!" Keruru growled, "These cubs have a lot to learn. You have to learn about your opponent before you race into battle like that. Fools." Keruru started to walk away. Rune looked back and watched as Keruru left.  
"Keruji," Rukio asked, "How did you guys know we were here?"  
"I was coming back to mean you guys when I saw two mountain lions crossing the river from my cliff," Keruji replied, "I told my dad and he said we should go check it out." Maira walked up to Rune and nuzzled him. Rune looked up at her, "Thanks for saving me" He murmured.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine," he replied. Rune looked back again. He thought hard about everything. Maira sat next to him.  
"Rune," Rukio said, "Lets go home."

Rune sat on the porch of the castle, looking toward the setting sun. Rukio, Maira and Keruji were inside, chatting about the fight they had with Claw earlier. Mandy had just finished checking Rukio and Maira's wounds. Keruji just stayed and watched. Coco and Toni were also inside. Rukio came outside to see Rune, "Is something bothering you?" She asked. Rune didn't answered. He could only hear the words of Keruru echoing in his mind. Rune got up and started walking down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Rukio asked.  
"I'll be back," Rune replied, "I need to take care of something." Rune walked through the woods.  
Moments later, he found himself at Malody's Cliff. Rune climbed it until he reached the main den. Keruru was standing outside. He saw Rune approaching and he met him at the den. "What is it?" Keruru asked.  
"Can you train me?" Rune asked, "I want to learn to fight."  
"Train you?" Keruru replied, "Okay then, meet me here at dawn."

Several miles outside of the forest. A large pack of mountain lions were traveling. There were hundreds of them. They were crossing the desserts. The sky was orange with the sun's setting. A straggler behind fell to the ground. "Get up fool!" The leading lion growled, "We don't have all night!"  
"I'm sorry sir," The straggler replied, "I'm so thirsty, I cant move."  
"We should really rest for tonight sir," a follower added. "The heat is strong and we may lose half of us."  
"You fools!" The leading lion growled, "We have to meet Claw, tonight! If this guy is what he says he is, we cant get the turf we had always dreamed of! Besides, nightfall is coming, it'll be easier to travel without the sun."  
"But we're tired now," The straggler protested, "We should rest while the sun is going down, then continue after."  
"I never said we were going to rest!" Retorted the leader, "We don't have time to rest, you either come with use, or stay here and die!" The other lions looked at each other with confusion. They were all exhausted from their travels, but they all desired the mountain they lost the fight for. The straggler stood up again, and forced his pace with the group. The group moved on again. "Listen everyone," The leader announced, "We still have a long way to go. Some of our pride is already there. I was told that not only will we get this mountain, but a whole jungle!"  
"How do you know we can trust this guy?" A follower asked.  
"I'm not to worried about that," the leader replied, "If he cannot be trusted, we'll simply kill him once we've learned his plan. There's no way he could out number us. This is a win win situation we got here." All the mountain lion roared at his words. They were making victory chants. The leader looked at his pack and smiled, grimly: "Soon we will all rule the forest! We will be unstoppable!"  
As they walked forward, above them, a vulture flew over them. "Sir!" a follower yelled, "What should we do about that thing flying above us?  
"Ignore it," The leader replied, "Once it sees that none of us is dead, it'll go away." the vulture flew down, and stopped in front of the leader. "You must be the guests Claw is expecting," said the vulture, "I will lead to him."  
"Fine then," The leader replied.  
The vulture flew in the air and the mountain lions followed in his direction. A few miles later, the straggler from before fell to the ground again. "What now!" yelled the leader.  
"Sir," a follower replied, "Taka is dead!"  
"What?" The leader replied, "How?"  
"Probably from the heat sir." Another follower added.  
"Well then," the leader said, "If he's not strong enough to take the heat, then hes not strong enough for this, lets go."  
"What if its an omen!" another follower added.  
"Maybe we shouldn't trust that vulture," another follower replied.  
"Shut up," The leader complained, "I don't want to hear any more of that!"  
The vulture chuckled to himself: now I have a meal for later today must be my luck day, ha ha.

In Claws cave, Claw sat a few feet from the entrance. Next to him was Shaka, and behind him were the three mountain lions from earlier. Night set in fully, and the vulture flew in the cave and landed in front of Claw. "They're here, Claw," The vulture said, "All of them."  
"Good," Claw replied, "Bring them in." Only the first few mountain lions entered. The rest laid down outside. The leader approached Claw right away and said: "Tell us the plan, Claw. How are we doing this?"  
"The forest is lead by a white lion cub named Rune. He has some cubs that are following him. They are only cubs, we can handle them." Replied Claw.  
"So once they're out of the way, we control the forest?" The leader asked.  
"Not quite," Claw replied, "The barbary lions still have a strong hold on the cliff. They are my main concern."  
"Okay, so we'll just take them out first." The leader added.  
"The barbary lions will not give up so easily." Shaka said. "We'll have to take them out by force. Their numbers have increased over the years."  
"Listen" The leader replied, "Let me lead the attack on the barbarys! We can take him out. With all do respect, Claw, your blind. You might be at a serious disadvantage! Let me be leader of this!" Shaka looked at Claw, he tried to read his facial expression, he wasn't sure how Claw would react to that proposal. He knew that Claw wouldn't let it happen. But what was Claw going to do?  
"You want to lead the attack on the barbary lions?" Claw asked.  
"Yes," the leader replied, "I am a leader after all." It is my job."  
"But I'm leader of this invasion. I will decide what we do."  
"You are not the leader of my pride, Claw! You can tell us what you want but you cannot order around my pride like their yours, I'm their leader!" Claw nodded. He paused and faced Shaka. Shaka didn't know what Claw was expressing. But he knew that this wasn't what he wanted.  
Claw looked toward the mountain lions' leader again. "I understand," He said, "They are yours and no one else has control but you?"  
"I'm sorry, Claw," The leader replied, "I didn't mean any harshness, I get a little edgy when it comes to my leadership. You know about this more than I do, you can be leader until we get to the mountain where the barbary lions are, but from there, I continue my leadership. Deal?" The mountain lion leader's tone was untrusting and had a hint of sarcasm. Shaka looked at Claw, and Claw had a look of certainty.  
Claw smiled at the leader. "Okay then," He started, "Then we need to discuss something. Away from the others, this is between leaders. Come with me."  
"Okay," replied the leader. The leader's tone changed, he felt that Claw understood his terms. He rushed behind Claw. The pack of mountain lions watched, Even Shaka watched, and wondered.  
Claw and the mountain lions' leader disappeared into the shadows. They were no longer in their sites. Shaka turned to face the mountain lions. Just as he was about to speak, a loud roar came from behind them. The mountain lions looked up and Shaka turned his head around fast to see what had happened. Moments later, Claw appeared from the shadows with the body of the mountain lion leader's body dangling from his mouth. His throat was cut clean. Killed instantly.  
Claw threw the body in front of the pack of mountain lions, they all gasped in fear.  
"Listen up," Announced Claw, "From this night on, I am your new leader! You will do as I say! And I say we're are going to take back my jungle forever!"


	3. Chapter 3

wn was coming. The night blue sky was beginning to get lighter. A slight gust of wind blew outside the jungle, leaving dust in the air from the desert surrounding it. Little by little stars were disappearing from the sky. On the east side, the sky was light, showing only a few of the suns rays. The sky further west was skill dark with a few stars. The forest was still slightly shadowed.  
In the brush outside the forest were two shadowy creatures watching the empty desert. Their red eyes pierced through the bushes. The waited silently. Moments later, a paw stepped out of the bushes. It was a mountain lion. Soon after, the other one came out too. The walked around and smelled the ground. Their brown fur glowed blue under the morning sky. Their backs were slightly coated with dust from the desert grounds.  
One mountain lion looked up toward the east. Humans cannot interfere. These words raced through their minds as they paced the ground. After several paces around, they laid on the ground. Their tails were flicking up and down. They were becoming bored and restless.  
In the distance, something dark was coming their way. It was coming from the direction where the sun will rise. It looked like a black dot in their eyes. The mountain lions locked eyes with it. As it got closer, they could just about make out what it was. It was a human machine. A truck heading their way. Humans cannot interfere.  
The mountain lions got up and walked toward the dirt road the truck was riding a long. They waited. It was still quite far, but it was coming fast. One mountain lion walked into the road. The oncoming truck was getting closer.  
The truck was dark brown, with rust covering the hood. The lights were slightly dim, and the back it was carrying was a short box like cargo trailer. The back of it was slightly open, but tied with rope.  
The truck got closer and on of the mountain lions ran in front of the truck and stopped. The truck swerved away from it and started to spin out of control. The swerving caused more dust and sand to fly in the air. The second mountain lion jumped on to the hood of the truck then jumped off. The truck was forced the swerve to the side again, but this time the truck flipped over. Finally causing the truck to stop moving. After that a large crate and some other stuff fell out from the back of the truck.  
The mountain lions waited for the dust and the sand in the air to clear. Then they approached and vehicle slowly. On one side of the door, a man was trying to crawl out of the truck from the door, unaware of the mountain lions approach.  
Humans cannot interfere.  
Just as he was half way out of the truck, one of the mountain lions lunged at the struggling man. The man screamed and tried to get back in the truck, but the lion grabbed him by his neck, pulled him out and crushed his neck, killing him. The other mountain lion crawled up to the truck. He peeked in through the window to see another man crouching down in fear. He crawled in the window. The other mountain lion watched. He heard the man screaming and yelling, but then he went silent. Both humans were dead.  
The mountain lion crawled out of the truck and joined the other, "Our work here is done."  
Just as they were about to head back to the forest, on lion turned and saw that the big crate that fell from the back was moving. They both looked at each other and they walked up to the shaking crate. "Something's inside?"  
The crate was made of thin wood. It had all kinds of markings made by humans. But the mountain lions smelled an animal inside. One of the lions bit down on a piece of the crate and ripped a layer of wood off. With out warning, a shadow ripped through the crate, slitting both mountain lion's throats, leaving them dead. Then the shadowy creature landed out the ground and faced the forest.  
"I'm free."

-

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was high over Malody's Cliff. Rune leaped in the air for a direct attack against Keruru. Keruru dodged the attack, and Rune landed on the ground. Before Rune could react, Keruru came in for a direct attack. Rune roared and swiped his claw at the oncoming attack. But it didn't stop Keruru's move, instead he dodged Rune's swipe and went for an attack from behind. Rune quick turned around and leaped away. Keruru stood in place and watched Rune. Rune stopped to see Keruru, "Your defense is pretty good," Keruru said, "But your offense is slow, and needs work."  
Rune sat next to Keruru, and he continued, "You need to be a little quicker, you hesitate too much. Especially now, that Claw uses the vibrations in the ground to figure out where his opponents stand, makes it even worse."  
"Should I approach it a different way?" Rune asked.  
"Not necessarily," Keruru replied, "You just can't think about your moves while your doing them. You can't think while your fighting, you don't have time for that. When you fight, it has to be quick and thoughtless." Just as he finished his sentence, Keruru swung his large paw at Rune, Rune dodged and leaped into a fighting stance as if ready to fight again. But Keruru sat at his position and smirked, "Very nice." Rune smiled at his compliment. "Alright then," He continued, "Lets see what else you got."

Back at the castle, Rukio and Maira sat on the ledge of the castle's porch, both basking in the sun, grooming themselves. Keruji sat by the stairs in the shade sleeping. The sun was hot. Seemingly a good day to relax. Keruji woke up and looked up to see Rukio and Maira. He got up, stretched and then headed for the stairs. "Hey girls," He spoke, "You just gonna sit around all day cleaning yourselves?"  
"Come on Keru," Rukio said, "it's a nice day, come relax with us."  
"Yeah, its beautiful today!" Maira added.  
"I don't know how you guys can relax knowing Claw is out there planning on killing us." Keruji retorted.  
"Its been several days," Rukio said, "Claw hasn't been around, and if he does come around, we'll be ready."  
"Oh really?" Keruji replied, "Can you ladies fight? And I don't mean that ridiculous pouncing you guys did when Claw first attacked you guys, I mean REAL fighting!" Rukio and Maira exchanged awkward glances.  
"Pouncing?" Maira asked.  
"What was wrong with our fighting?" Rukio added.  
"Come on ladies," Keruji continued, "You couldn't possibly call that fighting!"  
Keruji smiled at them, he crouched down in a fighting position then faced the girls.  
"Come on ladies," Keruji growled, "I'll teach you how to fight."  
Rukio sprung at Keruji, then right after, Maira followed. The lesson turned into play fighting as they rolled around in the grass. Moments later, Rune appeared from the brush, quite exhausted. He looked up and was surprised to see the three cubs playing.  
"May I join?" Rune joked. The three cubs looked up at Rune's response, then jumped up to greet him.  
"How was training?" Rukio asked.  
"Tough," responded Rune, " but well. Keruru has a lot of experience, and a lot of stories about dad. It was cool."  
"Did my dad bore you to death with his other lame stories?" added Keruji. Rune threw an annoyed glance at Keruji and turned to his sister and Maira, "So how was your day so far?"  
"No trouble here." Maira added. "Things have been pretty quiet since Claw left."  
Rune nodded approvingly and turned to face the woods, "Have you seen Toni or Coco at all today?" The three cubs turn to each other with confused looks.  
"No," Rukio replied, "haven't seen either of them."  
Rune looked toward the woods again, "I wonder where they are."

"Hurry up!" Coco cried, "We have to deliver this news as quickly as possible!"  
"I'm coming," Toni replied, " but I cant help but cant shake this feeling we're being watched." Toni and Coco were traveling through the woods as quickly as they could, but Toni turned his head at every corner.  
"Watched? By who?"  
"I don't know, what if it's the one who's been committing all those murders! Oh no hurry!"  
"Calm down Toni! You cant panic in this situation, we have to hurry and get this information back to Rune."  
"Coco, just fly back and check, please. Im starting to hear noises!" Coco grunted and flew back to look around. Toni stopped in his tracks fearing the worse. Coco flew around and came back with nothing. A rustle in the bushes next to where Toni was standing made Toni leap in fear. "Coco!"  
"What is it. Toni?" Coco replied shooting toward Toni. But before he could answer a shadows shot from the bushes straight for Toni. The two screamed in fear and Toni ran for his life with Coco not to far behind. But the enemy was only a few tail lengths behind. Coco flew ahead, they were close to Rune's home. Coco flew above the trees and over Rune.  
"Rune help!" Coco screamed, "we're being attacked!"  
Rune quick leaped at Coco's words and sprung into the woods, with his friends not far behind. Toni, heading for Rune's home attempted to leaped up a steep hillside ahead of him, but he failed and slid. His enemy however, was right under him and Toni landed right on him, stopping him in his tracks. Toni lifted his head, and shook off some leaves.  
"Toni you did it!" Coco called out, "You caught the attacker!"  
"I did?" Toni replied, then he looked and saw what had been chasing them half passed out under Toni. Toni leaped up in fear. The attacker was a Bengal tiger cub, he was a bright orange color with black stripes on his back and face. He had a thick tuft of white hear on his head and some more white fur under his ears. He lied on the ground with a frustrated look on his face. He was hurt from Toni's body crushing him.  
"What's going on here?" Rune called from a distance. Coco flew up to Rune, "it's a tiger cub!" Rune slid down the hill and look down at the cub. The cub was around Rune's size. The cub looked up at Rune, only slightly intimidated by Rune's expression of low tolerance. "Hey there," the cub retorted "I'm going to leave now." He slowly backed away, still facing Rune, but before he went further, Rukio stepped out of bushes behind him. The cub jerked his head to see who was behind him. Rukio stood her ground. Feeling threatened, he veered slowly to the left and Maira appeared in front of him. The cub panicked when he saw Maira and tried to escape to the right, but then Keruji blocked his last exit.  
"Okay," the cub said, calmly, "how many of you are there?" Keruji stepped forward and looked directly in the eye of the cub, "Your coming with us."

It was sunset. Many parts of the forest start to become dark. Rune stood on the balcony of his home looking up at the sky, deep in thought. Rune was quickly interrupted with the voices of Keruji and the tiger cub arguing back and forth. Rune had brought the tiger cub back with him to his home for interrogation. Several animals in the jungle were reported to be killed by an unknown predator. Rumors were saying it was a lion-related animal and that the tiger cub was suspected of being the culprit. But after hours of questions, nothing was learned. The cub claimed to be innocent. Rune decided to hold the tiger cub in quarantine until answers can be found. Rune paused his investigation on the cub, but even now, Keruji was still going at it.  
At that moment, Rune thought of another was of obtaining information from the tiger cub. He realized he knows nothing about the cub. Like his name or where he came from. Rune couldn't help but realizes that all we was concerned about at first was who was committing the killings in the jungle rather than this strange tiger cub coming out of nowhere. Rune stepped of the balcony and approached the cub. "Look," The tiger cub started hastily, "I did not kill any of these animals your accusing me of."  
"But you were going to kill Toni?" Rune replied.  
"Well yea," the cub responded, with a tone as if to be caught in a lie, "I was hungry. I haven't eaten in hours."  
"That's it?" Rune asked,  
"Okay," confessed the cub, "I did kill two mountain lions." Rune looked in surprise, and Keruji hissed: "I knew you weren't innocent!"  
"I swear they were the only ones I killed!" the cub retorted, "I only did it because they threatened to kill!" Keruji hissed at the cub and stood back. Rune took a breath and spoke again,  
"What's your name?" Rune's tone grew lighter, he wondered to himself if his father was here, how would he handle this.  
"My name is Haru." replied the cub.  
"Where did you come from?"  
"I came from a zoo. I lived there with my family. Every day humans came by our cage and kids would try to roar at us. Most of the other tigers ignored it. Some started at the humans with hunger in their eyes. But one day, no humans showed up. Later, My mom told me the zoo was closed up and that humans were no longer going to visit us. All the animals were going to be taken away and that we'd never see them again." Rune became fascinated by this story as Haru told it. Haru's tone was mild, his tone seemed sarcastic and serious at the same time. Rune knew he spoke the truth here. Rukio, Maira and Keruji listened from the side.  
Haru continued: "I couldn't sleep that night, I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to me and my family. The next morning, humans came in our cages, shooting my family members with dart guns! Not me though I avoided as many as I can. One human threw a rope around my neck and pulled me into a box. The box I was in kept moving around until the box I was in was put into one of those machines humans control.  
I must have been in there for days. I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped open the box. But the human machine was still on the move so I waited in the box a little longer. I knew the human machine would stop as it usually did once in a while. But this time was different. I heard voices outside that kept saying 'humans cannot interfere' and they kept talking about killing or something-"  
"So that's when you killed the mountain lions!?" Keruji interrupted.  
"Yes," Haru responded in a low tone." I said they were the only ones I killed, after that I came into the jungle looking for something to eat. I found nothing so I slept for a while then stumbled across the antelope."  
Rune looked at Haru and nodded, "its getting late, I think we all need to rest." Haru walked to a corner and laid down. Maira and Rukio walked to their beds too, and Keruji headed out the door. Rune walked outside and met up with Toni and Coco. Rune walked with them in the woods a little and explained everything he learned about the tiger cub that tried to kill them. Toni and Coco were on their way home too. After several feet, Rune turned around and headed back to his home. Rune yawned uncontrollably, he was tired from a long day. But he was not expecting what was waiting for him at his home. He started to get a whiff of blood n the air, he panicked and ran for his home suspecting someone had invaded when he was gone. But when he got there, it was very quiet, he walked up to the top of the stairs, and he gasped at what he saw there. It was a dead bird covered in blood. Rune was horrified at the site. This kill was fresh. Only minutes he was gone and a murder was committed and left at his doorway waiting for him. What? Rune thought to himself, is this some kind of warning?

Rune found himself walking through the forest. The forest around him was shrouded in a very light fog. The fog captured all of the suns rays that were peaking through the trees. The forest had an evening glow to it. The trees had the fall colors, and the leaves Rune stepped on cracked as he walked by. The aura around him felt very ominous. He felt chills all over his body, he wondered where he was, I've never seen this part of the forest. Straight ahead, Rune saw light. It wasn't the light from the red sun, this was different. It had a familiar glow to it. But it was so far away. Rune started to run, but just as quickly as he started. He stopped. It was too far to chase.  
Rune kept his pace through the dense forest. Rune began to hear voices. They sounded familiar. He looked all around, but saw nothing. He stood in his track. Not knowing what to do next. But the voice became louder. Though he still couldn't make words out if it, he soon recognized the voices. It sounds like Raiya, his mother. A voice he hadn't heard in so long. It was nice feeling, but at the same time it was also scary. He didn't know what was happening to him. Rune called out to his mother. But there was no answer. Rune looked straight ahead at the light, but this time it was closer to him. He charged straight for it, but it wasn't getting closer to him. When he looked at the light, he realized it's shape. It was a lion? No it was his mother, it was Raiya!  
The shock of his vision awoke him. It was a dream. Rune was breathing heavily gasping for air. He stood up to shake off his dream. He felt something leaning heavily on his shoulder, a thought that something was going to happen. He walked to another room to see his den mates, Rukio was in her bed sleeping seemingly peacefully. Maira was laying next to Haru also relaxed. Rune walked back to his nest to regain sleep once more.

It was early dawn and Rune was at Malody's cliff for training. Rune stood in place waiting for Keruru's next lesson. But that wasn't what was on his mind. The dream held him from concentrating. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when a large lions paw shot directly in Rune's face, knocking him to the ground. Rune fought to catch his balance and tried to make sense of what just happened, and when he looked up, Keruru was standing over him with a look of frustration.  
"I'm sorry, sir," Rune said, "I-"  
"If your not going to listen to me then leave!" Keruru yelled.  
"Please," begged Rune, "I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind." Keruru looked at Rune with slight pity, "What's your problem?"  
"I can't but wonder what Claw's next plan of attack is." Keruru looked at Rune with interest, Rune continued: "Yesterday, we met a tiger cub from outside the jungle. He overheard two mountain lions talking about killing. Then last night when I walked Toni and Coco home, I found a bird at my home nearly torn apart. I had only been gone for a few minutes. Its like they were waiting for me to leave before leaving it there. "  
"Before who left it?" Keruru asked,.  
"I don't know," Rune replied, "The mountain lions, maybe? I thought they put it there as a warning."  
"Its possible." Keruru added.  
"That's not all," Rune continued, "I had a dream! The forest was red like fall. I even saw my mom, I think she was trying to tell me something. But I woke up before I learned anything. What should I do?"  
"The jungle's safety is your responsibility, Rune," Replied Keruru, "Don't take these warnings lightly. You should go back and discuss this with your followers. Warn the animals of the coming dangers, and prepare for the worse."

Back at the castle, Rukio paced back and forth in front of the steps. She had a lot on her mind too. Keruji pop out from the woods with a casual look of carelessness on his face as usual and walked up to Rukio. "'Mornin' princess," Keruji greeted, but Rukio just gave a friendly nod and sat down and looked away. "Well, what's with you?" Keruji asked, looking confused.  
"I had a strange dream last night…" She replied, Keruji shrugged and looked at her.  
"It was nothing." She added.  
"Okay," Keruji replied, "So what's up for this morning?"  
"Nothing so far. I'm waiting for Rune." Keruji walked away and went inside the castle. Maira was sitting next to Haru. Maira noticed Keruji, "Hey Keru," she called out, "Haru says he can help us fight the mountain lions."  
"Hey," Keruji asked, "Did you notice that Rukio's a little off today?" Maira's expression changed from happy to serious. "Yeah, actually, and Rune too seemed distracted as well."  
"I wonder what's going on." Keruji added.  
"I don't know if this helps or not," Haru started, Keruji and Maira turned to listen to Haru, Keruji looked as if he didn't want to trust anything Haru said, Haru continued, "I thought I smelled a mountain lion outside of here when Rune left with the bird and deer. But when I looked outside I didn't see anything."  
"IDIOT!" Keruji blurted out, "Why didn't you say anything!?" before any response was made, Rukio walked in.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"This guy said mountain lions came here last night and he said nothing!"  
"What?"  
Rune charged through the doorway, "Rukio, come here!" He interrupted, "We need to talk."  
"What's going on?" Keruji asked.  
"Is everything okay, Rune" Maira added.  
"No," Rune answered, "Claw is going to attack us! I don't know when, or how. But we must be prepared. I'm going into the jungle to warn as many animals as I can."  
"Warn them?" Rukio asked.  
"Yes," Answered Rune, "They need to be on the look out incase anything suspicious happens. I'm going!" Rune stormed out the front door as quickly as he could. Rukio and the others watched. Rukio felt this decision of Rune's was unnecessary. But she wasn't able to get to him in time. Rune had already left.

Rune went through the woods, he searched for Toni and Coco, but they weren't insight. Rune slowed his pace to see who he can find in the woods. Then a voice about him called him out, "Hiya Rune," it was a spider monkey hanging from a tree. Rune turned to face him, "Hi, I'm glad I found you,"  
"Oh really?" The spider monkey replied.  
"Yeah, I'm sending out a warning to the everyone to look out for anything suspicious. If you see anything, let me know."  
"Sure thing, Rune!" After his response, Rune took off again.  
Later, after speaking with several animals, Rune headed home. He was exhausted from his rounds around the jungle.  
Moments after his decision to head home, he had thought of something. He changed his path and headed in another direction. He started to run. He was determined to get to his new destination. Something is going to happen, Run thought to himself, I just know it; Mom and Dad are trying to warn us, I know it. Night set it. Rune found himself in an open field. It was the same place he came to when the animals of jungle had rejected his return home. Rune looked around, and as he expected, Mandy was laying under the stars looking up.  
"Mandy," Rune called out, "Can I ask you something?" Mandy turned to see and was delighted at Rune's visit. "Hello, Rune!" Mandy greeted, "How are things in the jungle."  
"Not good," Replied Rune, "Something really bad is going to happen, and I can't stop it because I don't know what it is. I know my parents are trying to warn me. But I don't know how I can communicate with them. What should I do, Mandy?"  
"I wish I knew," Mandy replied, "I don't know how you can talk to your parents, but I do know that if what you received is a warning, then prepare yourself. Consider what you already know, and be ready for when it comes."

Rune walked home exhausted. When he arrived, Maira was already asleep next to Haru. Rune didn't see Rukio at first, then she came in from another room. Rune walked up to her and gave her a conforming lick.  
"How was today?" Rukio asked.  
"Tiring," Rune replied with sleep in his voice, "I know I got some warning that something is going to happen."  
"I know," Rukio interrupted, Rune looked at her kin of shocked, "I had a dream too." Rune and Rukio talked quietly so they wouldn't disturb their den mates.  
"It was weird. The forest was weird. I even saw mom."  
"You saw mom?"  
"Yeah."  
"I saw dad." Rune was shocked at her dream. It was almost identical. He knew his parents were trying to contact them. But he still had no idea what was coming.  
"Did he say anything to you?" Rune asked.  
"No," She replied, "He was so far away, and I couldn't hear him well."  
"Same here."  
"What do we do, Rune?  
"Lets just get some rest. We've both had a long day. All we can do now is wait."  
Rune threw himself at his nest. He was aching from being on his paws all day. The anxiety from all this had drained him. Even after being nervous about what was going to happen, he finally started to relax. Then he fell into a deep sleep and began to dream again.  
Rune found himself in the foggy forest again. Only this time, it was more clear. It still had that evening glow on the trees. Rune looked around. He walked up to a stream flowing by. When he went to have a drink, the water was very warm. Rune spit out the water with displeasure. He shook himself and continued to walk. All the leaves he stepped on shattered under his paws. They were dry as can be.  
Rune began to feel warm. The further he got, the warmer. It seemed as if it were the middle of summer. But Rune assumed it was getting close to winter. This was weird.  
What's going on? Is this part of the warning? Rune thought to himself. Then a familiar voice came out of no where, "Yes it is." Rune turned and saw right next to him, his father, Kimba! Rune was in shock, he didn't know what to say.  
Kimba stood in place. Staring in one direction. When he spoke, his voice echoed.  
"Remember, the safety of the animals is your responsibility."  
"What does that mean?" Rune asked, his voice kind of shaky.  
"You must protect the animals who live in this jungle."  
The heat began to rise. Rune started to sweat. He was trying to figure out what his father meant by protecting the animals, was this related to the killings? But before anymore thought could cross his mind, a fire broke out next to him, where Kimba was standing. Rune turned to see his father. Kimba stared at Rune as he was being engulfed in flames. Rune froze, he couldn't move, all he could see was his father burning from his paws up. The more fire broke around them. As the fire rose up Kimba, he began to disappear.  
"Remember Rune," Kimba added as he began to burn away, "The safety of the animals is your responsibility" After his last words, the flames covered Kimba, and he was gone. After Kimba vanished, Rune began choking, he couldn't breathe.  
Then he heard voices around him. They started faint but they were getting louder and louder. "Rune wake up, fire!"

Rune quick awakened from his sleep and his home was shrouded in smoke. "Rune!" Rukio was standing over him pushing for him to get up.  
"Rune, we got to get out of here!" Rune jumped from his nest and ran to the next room, but Haru and Maira were gone. "Maira!" Rune yelled. But his outburst forced smoke down his throat and Rune choked and coughed. "Rune," Rukio whispered to Rune, "We have to get out of here, I already sent Maira and Haru away from here." Rune nodded and Rune followed Rukio through the smoke. Flames were heavily burning everything above them. The trees crackled and ripped as the fire grew stronger.  
"The flames are already too strong," Rune said, "We'll have to cut through the river." Rune and Rukio changed their route and headed in the directed to the nearest river. As they ran towards the river.  
The smoke was thick in the air, the cubs had to move quickly. They traveled as low to the ground as they could. The fire has already spread through the forest.  
As the cubs progressed forward, they began to hear cries. Rune crouched down below the heavy flames above and tried to see ahead, but all he could see were burning trees and bushes. Rukio looked at Rune in hopes that he could explain the cries, but when he faced her she knew the answer and she began to worry. The cubs crawled forward. As they got closer the cries were more becoming words: "Help us! Help us!" Rune saw two small figures ahead, he leaped through the smoke and met what were two small spider monkeys leaning against a rock holding each other, surrounded by flames. "Don't worry," Rune reassured them, "You'll be okay, follow us!" The scared monkeys crawled up to Rune, Rukio caught up, she reassured the scared monkeys to keep calm and to follow Rune. She stayed behind them to be sure that the monkeys wouldn't fall behind.  
"The river is just up ahead," Rune announced, "We're almost there." The monkeys were relieved. But Rukio was starting to slow her pace.  
Finally the cubs reached the river. The river was wide with burnt tree branches following the river's current. Some small animals were swimming along the river's current. The river was wide enough so that the flames couldn't harm any animals in it. However across the river there were flames from the fire. The swimming animals were following the current until they could fine somewhere safe to rest. The monkeys climbed on Rune's back and the cubs began to swim.  
The cool water made them feel good after being under the strong flames. The swim wasn't long before they reach land with no burning trees. The forest across the river was more narrow and less trees were on that side, so the flames were less of a threat on that side of the river, Rune and Rukio followed the swimming animals in front of them off to dry land. Waiting for them on shore was Maira, Keruji Haru, Toni, Coco, and Mandy. The monkeys hopped off of Rune and left to meet other spider monkeys sitting by the river. Rune smiled at them and then him and Rune went to meet their friends.  
"Rune," Maira called as she ran up to him, "your okay!" Maira nuzzled Rune's cheek then went to meet Rukio. Toni Coco and Keruji also greeted them, but the sounds of his concerned friends were drowned out with the sound of the crackling fire behind. Rune turned to see his father's forest being burned.  
"We got as many animals out as we could," Keruji reported to Rukio, "My dad also helped with escorting lost animals, he's further up the river with the rest of the pride."  
"The fire is everywhere," Coco added, "I've circled our borders and all engulfed in flames, oh what do we do?!"  
"I'm sure we can think of something," Mandy replied, "The important thing now is that everyone is here safe." Rukio nodded, then curled up on the ground to rest. Keruji joined her and Haru also picked a spot near a large rock to rest. The other animals took refuge close to the river. The flames were they were weren't as severe. Elephants gathered in the river to try to put the small flames out. Rune watched as they sprayed water at the burning trees. It was obvious that if he tried to ask the elephants to spray water at Kimba's jungle where they lived would be useless, since the flames were much stronger.  
Maira sat next to Rune with concern. Rune watched the burning jungle for a while already. "It's my fathers jungle Maira," Rune murmured, "I've only been in control for a few weeks and already I'm failing."

"You haven't failed, Rune," Maira replied, " Look around, everyone made it out alive."  
"Yeah," Rune responded, "Now there homeless, and I cant do anything about it!"  
Rune's frustration turned to anger.  
He stood up and faced his friends, "I'm going to put this fire out," he announced, "Im not just going to sit here and watch as my father's jungle gets burned to the ground!"  
"Rune, you cant," Rukio replied. Her voice rasped slightly, it was easy to tell it was caused from the smoke.  
"Are you stupid?" Keruji added, "how would you do that? Do you have a plan?" Rune was caught off guard. He had nothing. But that wasn't going to stop him. His determination quickly took over.  
"No I don't," Rune continued, "But I'll find a way. I cant just watch the forest burn to the ground while I sit here and do nothing." Rune turned and headed for the river, Maira, and his friends called for him to come back, but he didn't listen. Keruji leaped up and charged after Rune and confronted him.  
"Move Keruji." Rune's voice was more serious than Keruji had expected from Rune.  
"Look, I cant let you go in that fire." Keruji said, " Its suicide. Your not doing anyone any good. The fire is out of control, no amount of water you attempt to throw at the flames is going to make a difference."  
"You don't understand," Rune replied, "I have to do this-"  
"You don't," Keruji interrupted, "But if this is what your going to do than fine. You can throw away your life. Its okay, if you die, we have Rukio, she already ran the forest while you were gone for months, she can do it again."  
Keruji walked away from him and join the group. All the of them looked at Rune, not knowing what he was going to do. Rune was hit in the pride by Keruji's words. Rune looked back at his friends in guilt, but he couldn't shake off that he felt he wasn't doing anything about it. But then he turned and walked away.

Rune swam down the river until he reached another jungle that wasn't in flames. Crawling out of the water, he collapsed on to the ground. He was exhausted after a long day. Rune groomed himself a little, clearing the burns and dirt off of his fur, then turned his head to get some water. After his short rest he stood up again and went into the jungle ahead of him. The jungle was quiet. Rune figured the animals traveled deeper in the woods in fear that the fire would spread to their jungle. He was starting to pick up the scent of mountain lions. Rune followed the scent, just knowing they were around made Rune suspicious. He knew the ties between Claw and the mountain lions, his fear of them causing the fire grew stronger and stronger. This was a possibility he feared the most. Claw made it clear to Rune that he was getting revenge.  
As Rune followed the mountain lion scent, he heard rustling in the bushes. Rune looked up to check. But nothing appeared, Rune slowly approached the bushes, he couldn't pick up any scents coming from the bushes, so he remained low and moved carefully. But before Rune could react, a shadow leaped from the bushes and pounced Rune to the ground. By the scent Rune could tell it was a mountain lion, but he was huge and Rune struggled to push him off. The attacker bit down on Rune's neck, but the pressure seemed to be weak. Rune slipped from his grip and bit his attacker on his shoulder, the attacker jerked his paw up and backed up in pain. Rune crouched in position waiting for him to strike again, but when he got a good look at his opponent, he saw him licking his wound.  
"Who are you?" Rune asked.  
"Who are you?" His attacker replied. His voice was raspy, the mountain lion appeared to be old aged. Rune no longer saw this guy as a threat. He was more curious than anything.  
"I'm Rune," he replied, "My father's jungle has been burned to the ground. I know the Claw and his mountain lions are responsible."  
"I apologize for attacking you," The mountain lion replied, "I thought you were one of them."  
"Not at all."  
"Oh, yes. That Claw is an awful guy. I thought our leader was bad. But this guy is even worse." Rune walked up to the mountain lion and sat next to him.  
"He killed our leader and took over our pack." The old lion continued, "Now they have become blood thirsty killers. It was in our nature to fight for territory, but we always accepted our losses. Now all of a sudden they have become obsessed with the cliff and the forest. I am ashamed of them."  
"That's why you left," Rune added.  
"Yes," the old lion replied, " and it wasn't easy, either. They threatened to kill anyone who leaves. I was lucky. But I am sure once they find me, they will kill me. I'm just not strong enough to fight for myself." Rune pitied the old lion. But before Rune could say anything the lion spoke again,  
"Where are my manners?" He laughed "my name is Rei."  
"I'm Rune," he replied. Rune felt better about this mountain lion. This old guy was no harm to anyone. He was only protecting himself.

Night set in. Rune walked to the river and looked at the jungle. There wasn't much left of the fire. Some parts were still burning, but some elephants were spraying water at some of the flames. There was very little left of his home. Rune felt the guilt of not saving his home again. He turned and walked away. He didn't want to face his friends.  
"What is wrong?" Rei asked, approaching the river from behind Rune. "arent you going back?"  
"No," Rune replied, "Not yet. I have accomplished nothing. How can I face them?"  
"Your being to hard on yourself," Rei said, trying to comfort Rune, "I don't think this is what your father wanted." Rune looked at Rei. Rune had explained everything to Rei about how he and his sister, Rukio are responsible for the jungle since the passing of his father, Kimba.  
"As a parent, I believe he would of wanted your safety more than anything. Plus you rescued many of the animals who lived there. That counts for something"  
"But they have no where to live! This is my fault!" Rune's outburst quieted the old lion for a second. But Rei didn't change is opinion, he looked at Rune and continued: "You cant do everything. Its just impossible. I believe that it isn't the jungle you are responsible for, you are responsible for the lives that live there." Just as he finished his sentence, Rune suddenly remembered the dream he had right before he woke up in the flames of his father. The words suddenly echoed in his mind: "The safety of the animals is your responsibility." Rune started to relive the dream, watching his father vanish in front of his eyes again echoing those words. Rune finally understood. Rei was right, it wasn't the jungle, it was the animals who lived there. Rune breathed a sigh of relief, he knew he didn't sacrifice effort helping as many animals as he could. Rei saw Rune change. He was no longer tense, and he saw how relaxed he felt. Rei knew his words got to him and was happy about it. Rune thanked Rei for his support and he nodded.  
"There he is!" Rune looked up at that familiar voice, it was Coco! "Rune, we've been looking everywhere for you!"  
After Coco finished speaking, Rukio, Maira and Haru appeared from the bushes behind. Rune was happy to se his friends. Now Rune could explain his day, and he introduced them to Rei, a good mountain lion. This was a new beginning for Rune. With his new friendship of Rei, and a better understanding of his father, he knew together they could all help with rebuilding their home. Now it was time for Rune to return home.

The forest had become a wasteland. Burnt wood, destroyed homes; Animals wandered and mourned the lost of their homes. Rune and his group wandered silently through the ashes of their once lush, green home. It was all to depressing for their group to bear. Rune tried to wonder what his father would have done. He told himself what Rei had told him, that it was important that everyone made it out alive. He was still a little uncomfortable about that answer, but it was what it was. Rune knew he couldn't change anything. It was important now to recover, help the animals build new homes and start over.  
The group returned to their home. It was still standing, barely. It was more of a pile of rubble now. Repairing this home was going to be the biggest job of all. But, it was agreed with out words not to start that night. Everyone was tired from a long day.  
After examining their finished home, Rune took the first step up the stairs. Exhaustion turned to cold fear when the strong smell of multiple mountain lions arose as Rune got up the stairs, Rune raced up the stairs to see the source, and sure enough two mountain lions were sitting in the den, waiting for their return. Rune snarled at the two mountain lions staring dead at him. The snarl caught the attention of Rukio, Maira, and Haru, who waited below, and they raced up the stairs to see Rune.  
"Haven't you guys caused enough destruction for one night?" Rune hissed,  
"We're only here do deal with a traitor." One lion uttered. His words baffled the cubs for a moment, but before the said anything, Rei appeared from behind.  
"Don't Rei," Rune whispered, "They'll kill you!"  
"I know the risks" Rei replied, "Let me deal with this." Rei turned from Rune and faced the to mountain lions sitting in front.  
"How dare you," spoke one of the lions, "Not only do you betray us, but you take the side of our enemy. Why?"  
"You're fools," Rei replied angrily, "For years we fought to survive. We did it because we were at risk for losing our home and to be divided. But now, we kill with out honor. I want nothing to do with this new leader, or any of your ridiculous plans either."  
"Fine Rei," the other lion added, "then you will be killed. We will see to it that you and your new buddies will all die."  
"Than so be it." Rei finished.  
After a moment of raw silence, the cubs gathered next to Rei. But the mountain lions calmly walked away. They knew they were outnumbered and didn't want to take the risk of losing. So they left.  
Coco flew in a moment later. Rune and Rukio greeted Coco's entrance. "Glad that's over!" Coco blurted.  
"Its far from over," Rune replied. "Its only the beginning."  
"I wonder what they're next move will be," Rukio murmured, "Do you really think they are the ones who burned down the jungle?"  
"Its possible," Haru added. "They probably got the fire from a human camp. Back at the zoo I came from, the humans always made fire."  
"Before I left the clan, I saw some of my pack mates with sticks in their jaws and they were leaving the den."  
"Well that explains it," Maira replied, "They left to find fire."  
"Most likely," Rei continued, "The pack got so busy last night, it was my opportunity to escape. But when the forest caught fire, I didn't have any where to turn to."  
"What are we going to do?" Rukio asked, "We cant confront them, we're terribly out numbered."  
"I don't want to think about it now." Rune replied, "Lets just rest. We'll worry about it tomorrow. I'm tired."

Mountain lions gather around the cave. They were everywhere. Claw sat outside under the night sky. Shaka joined him, but before he could speak, Claw spoke first: "Tonight went well don't you think?"  
"Agreed," Shaka replied, "Everything went as planned. Panja's jungle is no more." Claw chuckled at his response: "Yes, as soon as the jungle grows back, I will claim it as mine once again. I am tired of the white lion family taking what is rightfully mine. Because of Panja and Kimba, I can no longer enjoy my prize with my vision, so I will be sure have Rune, Kimba's son as my prized kill. Do no let the mountain lions kill him. I want to stain my claws with his blood."  
"Sure thing master."  
"Master, master!" a mountain lion yelled.  
"What is it?" Shaka asked. The mountain lion sat himself in front of Claw and Shaka, he was small and rugged. His pelt showed a history of many battles. He was lighter brown with some patches of fur missing under his neck, and as he spoke his voice cracked slightly with damage from being bit on the neck.  
"Sergeant Dice and Creo returned," The rugged mountain lion continued, "He has confirmed Rei's betrayal." Claw gave a neutral nod.  
"What should be done sir?" Shaka asked.  
"Nothing," Claw replied, "leave him be for now. He will in no way benefit them or hurt us. He's old and feeble. If you see him you can kill him. But don't go out of your way for it. There's too much to be done here.  
"Yes sir," replied the rugged lion, "I will note the others." After that we left back the pack. Claw got up and turned to the cave's opening. Inside there were at least a count of a hundred lions. While many were thriving and working well with others, some were old and sick. Claw could sense the imbalance. While tons of these mountain lions are pretty useful, there were still way too many useless lions. Claw wanted to do away with the old and the weak. Claw turned around again and begin to walk away from the cave. Shaka noticed Claw and went to catch up with him.  
"Claw," Shaka asked, "Where are you going?"  
"We have a minor problem," Claw replied, "I need to take care of something. You will take over the pack for me until I get back."  
"Ok," Shaka continued, "but why?"  
"Look around you," Claw replied slowly, "This job is very serious. We cant work with what we have. I'm going to try to make a few improvements for our pack. I don't know when I'll be back. But I will. I assure you. So you must keep and eye on things." Before Shaka can ask anymore questions, Claw turned and walked away. He was still quite confused about what Claw explained, but he knew he had no choice but to go with it. He turned and announced to the mountain lion pack about his temporary position of being in charge. Things were getting serious and the time for take over was getting near. But what Claw planning on doing? Why did he go alone? And what was going to happen next? Shaka could shake off these questions. Winning this war would now be the most important accomplishment. He knew that Claw will take no chances. He trusted his decision and prepared himself. It is almost time for war.


End file.
